Friends With Benefits
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Maura goes through a break up, Jane is there to comfort her. Things happen and they decide to be friends with benefits. But what happens when one starts falling in love with the other? romance, friendship and drama rated T, M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken

**Friends With Benefits**

**Summary: Maura goes through a break up, Jane is there to comfort her. Things happen and they decide to be friends with benefits. But what happens when one starts falling in love with the other? romance and drama rated T, M in later chapters**

**_Disclaimer: I don't not own... Rizzoli and Isles belong to the people who work on the show and Tess Gerritsen who wrote books which caused an amazing show to form :) Sasha and Angie aren't mine, but I wish they both were, but Angie/Jane is more my type dark hair, and amazing voice lol_**

_A/N: I know I have a lot of R&I fics roaming around on this website, but they are my new obsession... and i got this idea from my friend asking if having a FWB is a good idea, and i sed as long as you aren't dating someone else. Okay... onto the story now Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Heartbroken<strong>_

Dr. Maura Isles was in her office, talking to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Babe, it sounds serious."

_"It is serious, but this isn't something we should discuss over the phone."_

"Alright, well I get off in a couple of hours, I'll stop by your place after work."

_"Alright Maur, I'll see you then," the male voice stated and then hung up._

Maura had been dating a guy for almost a whole year, but by the tone of his voice she realized that maybe he was going to end it with her, but she didn't understand why, she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with Doug.

"That's why you never assume things Maura," she told herself.

"And you tell me assuming is bad?" Jane walked into the room with a smile.

"Oh, hi Jane," Maura smiled gently, especially when Jane sat in front of Maura's desk.

"Hey Maur, so what were you assuming?"

"Um... that me and Doug would spend the rest of our lives together."

"And that's bad because..." Jane asked confused, she saw how happy Maura was with her boyfriend.

"He sounded serious on the phone, saying we need to talk."

"Alright, and you assumed he was talking about a bad thing?"

"The tone from his Larynx, proved to be of seriousness I've never heard before."

"Then how do you know he's not going to propose to you?"

"I've known Doug for almost two years Jane, if he was going to propose he would appear to be more nervous than serious."

Jane shrugs, "I don't know, but you'll be fine Maur."

"Will I?" Maura asked uncertainly, and Jane reached across to hold Maura's hands as her thumbs ran over the smooth surface.

"You will Maur, I promise you. As long as I'm here with you, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm glad you're my best friend."

"Me too Maura," Jane smiled, neither realizing Frost calling their names.

"Jane!" Frost half shouted.

Jane turned around. _Nice way to ruin a nice moment_, Jane thought offering Frost a scowl.

"Yes Frost?" Jane asked, sounding a little angrier than attended.

"Um... I came to get you for a case, apparently you left your phone on your desk," Frost pulled Jane's phone out of his pocket.

Jane looked over at Maura and then stood up. "Let's go," Jane nodded and then turned to Maura, "We can talk more later," Jane told her friend as she took her cell out of Frost's hand and left with him.

Maura sighed and finished up what she was working on, she left work two hours earlier than she had planned, but not knowing what Doug wanted was killing her slowly, well figuratively, but technically everyone dies a little day by day, that was the nature of life after.

She had left work without saying good bye to Jane, she was too nervous for her talk with Doug.

She pulls up in Doug's driveway and she slowly walked up to the front door knocking softly.

She stands there for a few minutes and Doug answers, with his pajamas on and drying his wet hair with a towel.

"You're here early," were Doug's first word.

"Um... yeah I couldn't work knowing that you wanted to talk to me about something serious."

"Alright, come on in," he stepped to the side and let her enter, closing the door behind her.

Maura sat on the couch, her hands in her lap.

"You know that I love you right?" Doug mentioned as he sat down next to Maura.

"Of course," Maura nodded. "Why you ask that?"

"Just so you don't hate me, when I tell you this."

Maura sighed, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

Doug looked sadly at Maura, "I just have to explain this first. Lately I've been having these feelings for another person."

"Did you sleep with her?" Maura asked, she hated jumping to conclusions.

"No Maura, calm down. Recently I've been having feelings for... well a guy."

"You're gay, for how long?"

"I'm not gay Maura, or at least I don't think I am. I don't want you to get hurt and say I'm leaving you for a guy. I just have to clear my head of things. I need to make sure I don't make a mistake. We should just take a break."

"You want me to wait for you to make a decision? I don't know if I can do that."

"While I decide what I want I'll let you date other peole, it won't hurt me any, especially if I'm giving you permission."

"You still never answered my question, how long have you been confused about your sexuality?"

"Just for two days, trust me it hurts me to think I could be attracted to the same sex I am, your beautiful Maura. Letting us go on a break can do us good though."

"Okay," Maura nodded and stood up from the couch.

"I hope your not mad," Doug told her, but got no answer as she walked out the door.

Maura pulled out her phone and called the one person, she knew would always be there for her. Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, so hope that my many on going R&amp;I fics is fine by you guys... I couldn't withhold this story from you for too long. Review and REVIEW i wanna kno what you guys think.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Close Comfort

_thanks oh soooo much for the reviews and the alerts i appreciate it greatly_

_**Chapter 2: Close Comfort**_

The phone kept on ringing getting Maura enough time to go and sit in her car. Jane picked up on the final ring.

"Jane, where are you?"

_"Still at work, Maur, you sound a little upset."_

"I am, I wanted to go over to your place, but if your not there I'll just go home."

_"You can go over to my place, Jo Friday can cheer you up. I did give you a key to my place."_

"Yeah, I was too caught up in my emotions that I forgot. It's alright if I go over when your not there?"

_"I should be home within an hour, just relax till I come over and we can eat some ice cream."_

"Alright Jane, see you soon."

_"Okay."_

"Oh and Jane?"

_"Yeah Maur?" Jane asked sincerely._

"Thank you."

_"Your welcome, it's what best friends are for."_

"I'm glad we're friends."

_"Me too, well see you soon."_

"Okay," Maura nodded and then hung up.

Maura turned on her car and then drove to Jane's apartment building. Minutes later she arrived and entered the building, heading up to Jane's floor.

Maura took the key out of her bag and opened the door, immediately being welcomed by happy barking of Jo Friday.

"Hello," Maura smiled and she picked her up. "Aren't you just the cutest?" she kissed the dog's head and scratched her ears. "Your mommy will be home soon," Maura closed the front door and headed for the couch, sitting down and placed Jo on the floor.

Jo curled up by Maura's feet, Maura smiled at the dog.

"At least you love me," Maura sighed and turned on the television.

She leaned back onto the couch, and searched through the channels. When she came across nothing, she just shut off the tv, and Jo joined her on the couch. Maura slowly closed her eyes, as Jo snuggled up on Maura's lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later Jane had arrived and opened her apartment door. She smiled as she saw Maura on the couch, asleep with Jo.

Jane closed and locked her door, sitting down on the couch to pet Jo. The dog opened her eyes and greeted Jane.

"Don't wake up Maura," Jane groaned as her dog barked.

She felt Maura shift and then she opened her eyes.

"Damn it Jo," Jane growled at her dog. "Sorry she woke you up."

"I'm just glad you're here," Maura nodded, with a slight frown.

"So um... what happened with Doug?"

"He said that we should take a break."

"Why?" Jane asked, not knowing how angry that came out of her mouth.

"He recently became confused of what he wanted."

"He likes another woman doesn't he? That bastard."

"Language Jane and no it's not another woman he might want."

"Then what is it?" Jane asked softly, scooting closer to Maura, her hand resting on Maura's thigh.

"He might be gay."

"Woah, Doug gay? I would have never guessed that in my life."

"Yeah, me either, he found out two days ago and suggested we take a break so he can clear his head of things. And then I told him I couldn't wait for him to decide."

"Oh Maur, I'm so sorry," Jane pulled her close, and for the first time that night Maura cried softly.

Jane rubbed Maura's back and kissed the top of her head. The crying only occured for no longer than five minutes. Maura pulled back, but before she could wipe her wet cheeks, Jane beat her to it.

"He has no idea what he's doing, he's letting the world's greatest woman to slip out of his life. He's not worth your tears sweetie," Jane kissed Maura's cheek.

"I think I'm ready for that ice cream now," Maura smiled.

"Of course," Jane grinned as she pushed herself off the couch and grabbed a Ben and Jerry's pint ice cream out of her freezer, and grabbed a spoon for Maura.

"Apparently I only had one of these bad boys," Jane smirked sitting down, and giving Maura the pint and the spoon.

"I can easily share Jane."

"You're needing Ben and Jerry more than I do tonight sweetie," Jane smiled.

"Thanks for um... not turning me away Jane. Do you know how hard it is to be alone?"

Jane nodded, "Trust me, I know Maur. I've been lonely for quite some time."

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Maura lowered her ice cream and looked at Jane sadly.

Jane patted Maura's hand, "I've learned to deal with not having a man around to take care of me. I take care of myself pretty easily."

"I know you Jane, I'm still just sorry."

"I understand Maur, please eat your ice cream now, I'm going to change into my pajamas."

"Jane your sleeping outfit of a tank top and underwear, doesn't really consist as being pajamas."

Jane just shook her head, "You know you like me in almost nothing," she winked and laughed as she saw her friend's expression.

"Are you flirting with me Jane Rizzoli?" Maura asked, and Jane shrugged.

"Maybe," she smiled as she went into her bedroom closing the door.

"I have no idea what had just happened," Maura sighed and then ate more of her ice cream.

Jane came out of the bedroom a minute later. Maura's eyes looked Jane up and down, trailing down Jane's long, tan, smooth legs. Jane noticed Maura admiring her, and sat down next to Maura.

"I'm guessing you like what you see?" Jane nudged her friend in the side.

Maura didn't say anything, but just ate another spoonful of ice cream. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so this chapter has Maura slowly heading down the gay track with Jane. What will happen next and what do you want to happen next them becoming Friends with benefits right away or waiting a while? all comments are welcomed so press the little button nd review please, so I know ur supporting this story.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Something More

_thanks for the reviews _

_**Chapter 3: Something More**_

After finishing the ice cream, Maura felt herself growing tired. Jane had already went into her bedroom, saying that Maura could be in her bed, after she finished the ice cream.

She entered Jane's bedroom, and saw Jane with her eyes closed and hands behind her head, on top of the covers. Maura eyes couldn't help but trail up and down Jane's legs.

Maura slowly laid on the bed next to Jane, Jane opened her eyes and turned to face Maura.

"Hey," Jane smiled. "Nice of you to join me."

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Jane, I really appreciate it."

"Of course sweetie, you've had a tough day," Jane wiped the hair out of Maura's face.

Maura nodded and then snuggled close, laying her head on Jane's chest.

"Hey Maura," Jane whispered, rubbing her friend's back.

"Yeah Jane?" Maura asked, looking up at Jane.

"Sleep good, okay?"

"I don't have a doubt in the world," Maura smiled, and Jane turned off the light and Maura went back to her position.

Jane smiled at her sleeping friend and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams," Jane whispered and then fell into a slumber along with Maura.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Jane opened her eyes was when her alarm went off.

"Who in the hell set that damn thing?" Jane mumbled, looking down at Maura. "How can she sleep through that noise?"

"Who said I was sleeping," Maura shifted and looked up at Jane smiling.

"Oh yeah, you were probably doing your meditating."

"Jane, don't make fun of me."

"Oh Maura, I'm not making fun of you, you're the cutest thing when you meditate."

Maura smiled as Jane called her cute.

"So what do you want to do as your first day as a single woman?"

Maura frowned, "I just want to stay in bed."

"We can't go ahead and be lazy now," Jane poked Maura's side.

"Jane, don't do that."

"Do what?" Jane smirked, and then poked her again.

"I don't really appreciate it when people poke me."

"Would you rather have people do this?" Jane asked, straddling Maura and pining Maura's hands over her head.

"What are you doing Jane?" Maura asked, confused.

"It's called straddling Maura."

"I know that, but why are you straddling me? If I'm not mistaken I believe I'm a human being and not a horse."

"You my dear are a cute human being," Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's nose.

"Ever since I told you my boyfriend wanted to take a break you've been really flirty with me."

Jane shrugged, "Maybe I like you."

"You like me Jane?" Maura looked at her in surprise.

"I said maybe," Jane winked. "Why can't I just find you attractive?"

"I never said you couldn't I just wanted to know if you really liked me, or just wanted me to feel better."

"I'd have to pick both."

"Jane, you do notice what you've admitted, but I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Who said I wanted to be in a relationship, I'm just tired of feeling lonely. You have heard of a friend with benefit before, haven't you?"

"Yes I have, but friends with benefits happens to consist of two friends who have a sexual realtionship without being emotionally involved. Typically two good friends who have casual sex without any kind of commitment."

"And I do believe that we are both good friends, who don't want to be in a relationship and just have sex and do other things. And I happen to know how much you enjoy sex," Jane smirked, and Maura felt her cheeks warm. "And if I'm not mistaken we are both tired of feeling lonely."

"But Jane, do you know what this could do to our friendship?"

"But I'm ready to take that chance with you Maura."

"Jane, that's sweet, but are we ready for the sex?"

Jane shrugged, "Probably not, but doesn't mean I can't pin you down and make out with you. Do you happen to know how much I wanted to kiss you since I first saw you and Doug making out?"

"No."

"I wanted to kiss you more and more each day," Jane lowered slowly an inch away from Maura's lips. "But if the kissing feels awkward, we can just not be friends with benefits, I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Me too Jane," Maura whispered. Jane looked into Maura's hazel eyes. Maura felt anxious like she had never felt before. "Kiss me Jane."

"Are you sure, because I won't force you into... umph," Jane got cut off as Maura pulled Jane down the last inch.

The kiss started slow and gentle, but once Jane licked the bottom of Maura's mouth, Maura moaned, and opened her mouth as their tongues wrestled each other.

Maura's hands slid up Jane's bare thighs.

Jane smiled and then pulled back from Maura, resting her head on hers. They both were panting.

"I can't believe I just kissed my best friend," Maura spoke up.

"And what did you think about that?" Jane asked, her thumb caressing Maura's cheek.

"I think that we are going to be amazing friends with benefits," Maura smiled, and was about to kiss Jane again, when Jane's phone went off.

Jane grabbed her phone and saw that it was her mother.

"Hey Ma, why are you calling me so early?"

_"Well it's Sunday and I know you have off, and you are probably hanging with Maura since she isn't home, but I would like you two to come over for family dinner."_

"Damn Ma, I didn't know it was Sunday. Me and Maur, will be there in an hour."

_"Okay, love you both."_

"We love you too Ma," Jane replied and then hung up the phone. "Ma wants us to come over, because it's Sunday."

"It's Sunday? I forgot about that."

"I guess I'm a great distraction," Jane smiled.

"Yeah, you should change into clothes, too bad I have to wear the same clothes as yesterday."

"If I'm not mistaken, you had a dress you had me to wash, it should still be in my closet."

"Alright thanks."

"So have you decided on what we are?"

"I believe we are friends with benefits."

Jane's face got flushed, she never thought Maura would agree to that.

"I'll be the best friend with benefit ever," Jane kissed Maura's neck and then they both got dressed and ready to head over to Maura's house, where Angela was staying for a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, so too soon of them being friends with benefits, I really do hope you are enjoying this... more will be up soon. I thank you for the reviews in the past two chapters, lets hope for more in this one ;) few more chapters and it this should finally get into M rated sex. so keep the reviews high and the sooner u get to read the hot and heavy R&amp;I sexual conduct<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping A Secret

_OMG thanks for the reviews i feel very important right now and so shuld you... here's a new chapter and thanks for the support of the last chapter_

_**Chapter 4: Keeping A Secret**_

The drive to Maura's place was mainly spent in silence, Jane had her right hand intertwined with Maura's left. She caressed the soft skin and at a red light she turned to Maura.

"I'm really glad we made this decision Maur, I'm ready to feel wanted, but not to be in a relationship."

"I know," Maura smiled, squeezing Jane's hand slightly.

Jane smirked and leaned close to Maura, lips brushing against each other. Then they were interrupted by a honking sound telling them the light was green.

Jane carried on, minutes later she pulled up into Maura's driveway.

"You look nervous there Maura."

"Sorry it's just that I know how interested in my life that your mom is, and I don't want her to have the feeling that something is going on with me and you."

"You don't have to worry, if she gets too carried away for whatever reason, I'll just tell her to stop."

Maura nodded, as Jane ran her hand over Maura's thigh.

"I think acting like there is nothing going on between us besides a nonsexual friendship will be easy."

"I hope so," Maura sighed.

Jane frowned, "Come on sweetie..."

"Jane, do friends with benefits have pet names for each other?" Maura asked.

"Um... I don't know, I just like calling you sweetie."

Maura nodded, "I don't mind you calling me it, but if this friends with benefits is going to happen in private, I don't want the pet name to slip when we're with other people."

"Alright Maura, you'll have nothing to worry about. BUt I got a question for you."

"Yeah?" Maura asked.

"How long can you go without kissing me?"

She shrugged, "I would estimate about ten to twenty minutes."

"Can you last almost the whole day?"

"I will have to manage Jane, I don't know if anyone should know about me and you."

"I got it, but if you ever want to have sex in the bathroom at work, I won't hold you back."

"I don't believe sexual intercourse in a bathroom, is such a great way to please a woman."

"Well then, we'll just have to experiment to find out if you're right or not. Now let's go inside before my Ma gets worried," Jane patted Maura's hand, and Maura looked at Jane with a smile.

"I want to kiss you right now, but your mom might be looking out the window, waiting for you to arrive," Maura admits.

"We can kiss later, and then maybe tonight I'll be sleeping with a gorgeous woman like yourself," Jane winks.

"Jane... you can't tease me like that."

"Oh there is more teasing like that later on," Jane winks and then exited the car, Maura a few steps behind.

Standing on the porch Maura took out her house key and opened the door.

"Maura! Is that you?" Angela Rizzoli's voice was heard from the kitchen, and then she appeared around the corner and pulled Maura into a hug.

"Hey Miss Rizzoli," Maura smiled.

"Hey Maura... Jane, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing good," Jane smiled.

"Oh Maura, where's Doug? He usually comes to these events a few weeks after you two started dating."

"Um... he won't be dining with us anymore."

"Poor baby, why not?"

"He has a few things to think about, he wanted me to wait for him to decide what he really wanted... but I told him I wasn't going to wait for him."

"I'm so sorry Maura, he was a great guy," Angela pulled her close once more.

"She's been strong about it," Jane interrupted the sentimental moment, she really didn't want Maura to start crying again, because then she would want to make her feel better, and her mother couldn't see how they changed their friendship.

"You shouldn't get upset about a guy, not all of them know how to keep their ladies happy."

"Thanks Miss Rizzoli," Maura kissed the older woman's cheek.

"Alright so Ma did you need help with anything?"

"Actually yes my dear, if you could help me mix the meatloaf together."

"Yeah me and Maura can do that, what are you going to do?" Jane asked.

"I am going to use the bathroom," Angela nodded.

"Alright," Jane sighed and once her mother disappeared Jane pulled Maura into the kitchen. "Do you want to mix the ingredients with a spoon or hands?"

"Hands are more fun," Maura winked.

"And you didn't want me to tease you," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. "Maybe I can see your hands in action tonight," Jane looked around the empty kitchen and then patted Maura's ass.

"Your flirting skills have been approving."

"Thanks, I had a lot of practice, alright now let's mix this thing," Jane smiled.

"Of course," Maura nudged Jane in the ribs.

"No foreplay Maur," Jane smiled as she saw Maura actually blush at her words.

"So how are my meatloaf mixers doing?" Angela walked back into the kitchen seeing the two girls mixing the meat. Angela was glad that Jane had a friend for Maura, but she had no clue that anything had changed between Jane and Maura's relationship. But all in all it was a good change and both Jane and Maura wouldn't deny it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again your guys reviews have made this next chapter possible u guys put a smile on my face and i dont want this smile to fade...hmm maybe the reviews were high becuz of my authors note of possibly getting hot and heavy Rizzles sex... so if ur still into the story and reviewed last time do it again with this chapter... 25 reviews in 3 chapters thats my new record :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Sexual Tension

_thanks so much for reviewing... I gotta see the summer finale on youtube yesterday so that made me happy and delayed my completing this chapter, but here it is enjoy :)_

_**Chapter 5: Sexual Tension**_

Around five o' clock everything was prepared for dinner. Frankie had came over along with Frost and Korsak.

"Oh, why do Tweedledee and Tweedledum have to be here," Jane moaned.

"Hey I heard that!" Korsak walked into the kitchen. "Which one am I anyways?"

"You would happen to be Tweedledee," Jane teased him.

"Good, I would hate to be the dumb one."

"Oh so you're calling me dumb now Korsak? Who watches animal videos and laughs at them?" Frost came into the kitchen.

"Don't be mean to the man," Frankie smiled at Jane. "How's my Janie doing?" Frankie pulled his sister close.

"Just great, and stop calling me Janie."

"You are not the boss of me," Frankie teases.

"I'll get Maura to jump on your ass."

"Language Jane," Maura appeared from the corner.

"Where did you just come from?"

"I was in the restroom."

"Are any of you going to help me set the table or insult each other all night?" Angela walked in with her arms crossed.

"I can help you out Angela," Korsak smiled.

"Thanks Vince for not being lazy," she patted his shoulder.

"Trust me I'm more lazy at work."

"You got that right buddy," Frost smirked, elbowing Korsak.

Korsak shook his head and grabbed the plates to put on the table.

"Is something going on with Ma and Korsak that I should know about?" Frankie asked Frost.

Frost shrugged, "I don't know, they've been really friendly lately."

"Okay gossip queens, let's help Ma set the table," Jane patted both of their shoulders. It was going to be a long night.

After finally getting everything situated they finally all sat down to eat. Angela next to Korsak, Frankie and Frost at the end of the table and Jane sitting beside Maura.

Frankie kept eyeing Korsak and Angela to see if he noticed any different behaviors between the two.

"This meatloaf is delicious Angela," Korsak smiled.

"Thank my two favorite girls mixing it all together," Angela winks, patting Korsak's hand.

Frankie sighed inwardly, maybe there was something different with their relationship, he would have never of thought that Korsak would like his Ma.

Jane too noticed how happy her Ma was with Korsak, she knew they were friends, but was unsure if things changed or not. Jane thoughts got cut off as she felt Maura's hand rubbing her thigh.

Jane turns to Maura and smiled nervously hoping that no one was paying attention. Apparently her mother and Korsak were more important to Frost and Frankie right now.

Dinner was mainly filled with small talk, Jane was happy when dinner was over.

"Alright, Ma why don't you and you boys go watch the game while me and Maura clean up."

"Jane I can help you."

"No Ma, you invite me over, it's the least I can do. You can go talk to Korsak some more," Jane smiled, almost choking on air when she thought she saw her mom's cheeks redden.

"If you insist," Angela shook her head and then left the kitchen.

"I do believe that Korsak and your mother has a deeper relationship that we are led to believe."

Jane shrugs, "I don't know Maura, ever since my parents split up she's just been nice around guys altogether."

"I can read facial expressions, Miss Rizzoli."

"Oh, well if you can read expressions, what vibe am I giving off?"

"You are expressing that you just happened to be turned on... by me standing right next to you," Maura whispered.

"You read me so well," Jane laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I've known you more than 3 years, I'm pretty sure I can read you like an open book."

"Did Maura Isles just use an expression without analyzing it? And is that making her blush?" Jane teased her friend. Maura gave Jane's hand a small squeeze. "Do you know how much I wanna kiss you right now?" Jane pouted quietly.

"A lot, but don't worry when I take you home. We can finish what we started this morning."

"I like the way you think Doctor Isles," Jane whispered, looking behind her and then kissing below Maura's ear.

Maura smiled and then they finally started on the dishes. Washing the dishes Jane and Maura were quiet, Maura wanted to take Jane in her arms right there and kiss her hard, but she had to resist.

Jane saw Maura tense up, she wondered what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about Maur?"

"You," she stated bluntly.

Jane smiled, "I occupy your thoughts a lot lately don't I?"

"Yeah you do," Maura grinned.

"This is going to be hard."

"What?" Maura asked, putting down the dish.

"Being next to you and not being able to do some things, I really wanna do," Jane sighed.

"What things?" Maura grew curious, smiling already having a clue what she meant.

"I'll show you later," Jane winks. "Let's just finish the dishes, okay?"

Maura nodded, she was very excited to take Jane back home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay so how was this chapter... added Angela and Korsak, should they get together or not... i just love Mama Rizzoli best tv mom EVER lol. Anyways so next chapter will get a little steamy, but not too steamy yet, the M rated stuff should arrive in the chapter after next, but i need some reviews to give me motive to write more, you guys inspire me, you keep up the good work and I'll do the same :)<em>**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Dead Ends Connect

_THANKS so much for the reviews... i had to update as soon as possible becuz u guys are amazing... enjoy__ the kinda steamy stuff, but remember it's not as steamy as it will become in possibly the next chapter hopefully it's worth the wait._

**_Chapter 6: Two Dead Ends Connect_**

After finishing up the dishes Jane and Maura finally joined everyone in the living room.

"Hey Frost, Frankie, where did Ma and Korsak go?"

"Ma is in the guest room doing something, and Korsak is in the bathroom."

"So anything else makes you believe they are going to start dating soon?"

"I don't know," Frankie shrugs. "It's going to be weird seeing Ma with someone else."

"I know," Jane nodded, patting her brother's hand.

Soon Angela and Korsak had came back from where they were, sitting down next to each other, Frankie gave the man a suspicious look.

"I'm just going to ask, because I'm unsure of something..." Frankie looks at his mother.

"What is it honey?"

"Is there something going on between you and Korsak?" he asked, instantly forgetting everyone else in the room.

"Why would you think that Frankie?"

"Come on Ma, I know how bad you were when dad left, and look I'm your son and I want to see you happy, so if you want Korsak, then you don't have to hide it from me and Janie."

"Why'd you bring me into this?" Jane mumbled.

"Frankie me and Korsak aren't hiding anything, we are just close friends."

"Really? Ma, your going to give me that... heck you are worse than Jane and Maura."

"Excuse me?" Jane interrupted.

"You guys act like you two are dating, you know everyone thinks that and it doesn't bother you because you still have your Friday night routines and you are always touching each other for moral support."

"That's what best friends do, just because you don't have any..." Jane starts.

"Jane..." Maura looks at her friend.

"Sorry," she frowned. "I'm sorry Frankie, you do have friends I just..."

"I understand Janie."

"Yeah, but anyways if you both want each other, just know that there is nothing stopping you okay. But Korsak, please treat my Ma right, because I do have a gun you know," Jane told her ex-partner.

"I'll be happy for you too," Frost inputted. "Korsak needs something to be happy about."

"Oh you're a funny one Frost," Korsak looked at Jane's partner.

"You two really will support if I do start dating Korsak."

"Of course Ma," both Jane and Frankie stated at once.

"I raised my kids well then, letting their mom be happy even if it's not with your biological father."

"Ma, he hurt all of us, especially you, it's the least we can do."

"Yeah, well that's all settled then. But one more thing..."

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"Can you guys not be all lovey dovey and make out and all that other stuff."

"Well if we can manage that," Korsak winked.

They all stare at Korsak in surprise.

"Don't scare the kids away now Vince," Angela patted his leg.

"Angela Rizzoli, you're too amazing for me."

"Don't divorce this one Korsak, she'll have half the divorces you do," Frost whispered in the older man's ear.

The rest of the evening was made with small talk, slowly everyone started leaving, Korsak was leaving right before Jane.

"I had a great evening Angela," Korsak smiled.

"Me too, so did you like hearing the opinions of my children?"

"They are kind, loving kids, you should be very lucky to have them."

"Oh I am."

"If you are looking forward to it, maybe we can go out on a real date later in the week."

"I'd like that Vince."

Korsak grabbed one of Angela's hands and kissed it. "I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight Angela," he stated climbing into his vehicle.

"And Vince..." Angela looked at him.

"Yeah Angela?" he asked with a smile.

"You are an amazing man," she kissed his cheek.

"You're an amazing woman, unlike any other," Korsak grinned, and angela reddened at his words. "Well goodnight."

"Night," Angela nodded and watched as he left, before she headed back inside.

"Oh, what's with the smile Ma?"

"Nothing Janie."

"So are you and Korsak actually going to be a couple?"

"We're going out later in the week, and we'll probably decide then."

"That's good you deserve only the best Ma. But now I should be heading home, I had a long day. Thanks for having me over Ma, you're the greatest," Jane kissed her mother's cheek.

"You are always welcomed my dear," Angela kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I'll be back later Angela," Maura offered Angela a smile. "I wish only the best for you and Korsak."

Angela smiled, "You always do know the right things to say dear," Angela smiled. "And that makes me wish there was a guy who was like you, he'd be perfect for Jane."

"Ma!" Jane stated, feeling flushed. "Let's go Maura," Jane headed out the door.

"See you later Angela," Maura nodded and followed Jane out of the house.

Jane was already in the car waiting for her friend. Maura got in the passenger's side.

"My Ma is so embarrasing, how can you let her live in your guest house?"

"Your mother is a very nice woman."

"I can't believe she said she hoped there would be a guy like you for me."

"Well you do have me."

"Yeah, as a friend Maura, she always wants to say something about a guy almost everytime I come over."

"She just wants the best for you, at least you have a mother who cares," Maura frowned.

"Oh Maura, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't bad mouth my Ma when you're around," Jane squeeze Maura's thigh.

"I'm getting used to it actually."

"I'm still going to make it up to you."

"Well be glad I'm not going to deny your offer," Maura whispered seductively.

"I'd be very upset otherwise."

"Don't worry me too, now let's get you home."

"Very anxious this evening, are you?"

"Let me show you when we get there," Maura winked, and Jane blushed as she drove the car out of Maura's driveway and back to her apartment building.

Jane had just parked in the parking garage, looking around to see if she saw anyone, she pressed Maura against her car, sending kisses down her collarbone.

"You can't wait to get inside, can you?"

"No," Jane smirked. "I just had to kiss you Maura," Jane ran her thumb over Maura's lips. "Come on let's head into my apartment."

Minutes later Jane opened her apartment door, immediately when Maura entered, Jane closed the door shut and pressed Maura against the door.

Her lips crushed against Maura's with much force, their mouths moved together as one as Jane's tongue licked Maura's bottom lip wanting to enter her mouth. Maura opened her mouth slowly, their tongues were wrestling each other.

Jane's hands slid over her breasts giving them a nice squeeze, her plan worked when she heard Maura moan. Her hands then trailed down her dress, slowly placing her hands under the fabric, Jane found Maura's soft body, taking the dress off of Maura almost instantly. Jane pulls back and admires Maura.

"Damn your hot," Jane looked at her friend hungrily. "I need to take off your bra," Jane stated against Maura's neck, pulling down one strap at a time. The bra fell down and Jane's jaw dropped open.

"I hope that means you like how I look."

"God Maura, you hotter than I have ever imagined, your breasts are bigger than mine," Jane admires, kissing each of Maura's breasts and then lifting up Maura in her arms. Maura happily wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, kissing her softly.

"Are we taking this to the bedroom?" Maura asked, seductively.

"Oh yes Maura, I'm going to fuck you like there is no tomorrow," Jane stated and then carried Maura to the bed, lips sucking on Maura's neck.

Jane crawled on top of Maura, pinning her down.

"Mm, I like being on top," Jane winks, licking her lips, and gently kissing Maura's soft neck.

"Jane... I think you're a bit overdressed for sexual intercourse."

"That is the absolute hottest thing you ever had said to me," Jane kissed Maura with a greater force, and the rest of each other's clothes were shed so they could enjoy each other in bed.

This was going to one of the best sexual unions that Jane and Maura ever experieneced in their lives, and it was absolutely worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>see wasn't that exciting and have an amazing rush to it? Okay of course it was a longer chapter but I had to get two important things out so whoever sed having Angela and Korsak together would be fine by you... there you are Frankie gave them the boost of confidence that he wouldn't be upset. And hope you enjoyed the Rizzles... it's about to get the steamiest that I can write it... remember first R&amp;I story that's going to be M rated<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: Special Bonding

_okay here comes my first attempt at M rated femslash anything ENJOY ;) I enjoyed writing it_

_**Chapter 7: Special Bonding**_

When they finished having their sex adventure Maura's head was laying on Jane's chest. Jane had her arms wrapped around Maura, and her feet playing footsie with Maura's.

"Maura, I think that was the best sex ever."

"I agree with you," Maura looked up and kissed Jane's breast.

"Your still so wet," Jane's fingers stroked Maura's clit.

"Jane..." Maura moaned, Jane smirked and straddled Maura.

"You want some more baby don't you," Jane thrusted two fingers into Maura, the faster Jane thrusted, the tighter Maura grew. "So tight, just the way I like it," Jane removed her fingers and lowered her mouth, kissing and sucking up her thighs. Jane's tongue caressed Maura's soft skin, slowly as her tongue tasted Maura's sweet center.

"Oh God Jane," Maura whimpers, as Jane's tongue went deeper inside of her, Maura gripped the bedsheets. "More..." Maura begs leaning her head back.

"You taste amazing Maur," Jane whispered as she removed her tongue from Maura's wet spot.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere baby," Jane smirked seductively as she lowered her mouth onto one of Maura's haddened nipples. Her tongue slowly ran over the nipple as Jane inserted two of her long fingers into Maura's clit.

Maura let out a groan, Jane's free hand caressed Maura's other breast.

"Faster Jane... faster," Maura begged, and Jane did as she was told. "Oh that feels... Jane!" Maura whimpers as Jane bit down on her neck.

Jane jerks back, pulling her fingers out of Maura quickly.

"Oh Maura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite you," Jane quickly kissed where she had bitten her friend.

"Jane, no... it's alright. I'm fine, just... don't stop."

"I don't want to stop," Jane stated and started sucking on Maura's bottom lip.

"Then don't," Maura moaned softly as Jane softly kissed her neck.

"I'm not until you want me to," she licked Maura's ear, nibbling gently on the surface.

"That's not going to be anytime soon."

"Damn you're so sexy," Jane's tongue slid up Maura's naked thigh.

"Oh Jane..." Maura moans, as Jane's tongue went back to work on Maura's wet spot, Jane licked inside her with more passion, sucking gently. "Your mouth does wonders Jane."

"Oh, I know," Jane winks, and entered Maura again.

"Jane," Maura stated softly as she felt Jane's movements inside her slowing down.

Jane pulls out of her slowly and looks up at Maura.

"Yeah?"

"Can I um..." Maura asked nervously.

"Of course you can baby, sorry I never actually let you," Jane kissed Maura's cheek and then laid down on her back.

Maura slowly straddled Jane for the first time that night, "I don't know if I should."

"Come on Maur, I want your tongue inside of me. You don't have to be nervous."

Maura nodded, and kissed Jane softly, her hand sliding up Jane's side.

"Trust me I don't want to be," Maura kissed every inch of Jane's breasts. "Your breasts are still a little tender, just the way I like them," Maura lowered her mouth onto Jane's nipple, twisting it slightly making Jane wrap her legs around Maura.

"Oh damn Maura... you are fucking amazin..." Jane groaned as she felt Maura slid a finger into her tight wet spot. "Oh baby, more," Jane pants as Maura's finger thrusts deeper and faster.

Maura's lips started kissing down Jane's body, she slowly removed her fingers as her tongue made it down to Jane's area. She slowly entered Jane with her tongue, tasting Jane's juices almost instantly.

"Damn you're wetter than I was," Maura took the time to remove her tongue to tell Jane that and then continued her adventure.

Maura grinned when she heard Jane give her an orgasm.

"Oh Maura..." Jane pants, throwing her head back and she tightened up, causing her to cum on Maura's tongue.

"Oh Janie," Maura laid down on her back next to Jane, rubbing her leg. "I think I'm tired."

"Me too, Maura you were fucking amazing... it's hard to stop, but damn you got me exhausted."

"I did give you my best work," Maura kissed Jane's nose. "You are a fine ass woman Rizzoli."

"Did Doctor Maura Isles, just use the term fine ass woman?" Jane smirked.

"I'm only stating the obvious."

"Well thanks for believing I'm a fine ass woman, because you my dear are the fucking sexiest woman alive," Jane acknowledged.

"You really think so?" Maura felt her eyes water.

"Aw come on sweetie, don't cry on me," Jane wiped Maura's cheeks.

"I'm okay Jane, trust me."

"Okay," Jane looked deeply into Maura's eyes. "Friends with benefits can't get emotionally involved, why do I feel as if your falling for me?"

"Jane, I don't believe I'm falling in love with you," Maura admitted, telling the truth.

"You know that you can always talk to me, right?"

Maura nodded, "Of course Jane, but I'm fine, it's just that I never thought that you could please me in all the ways you did tonight. I love you for that as a friend, you're making me feel loved after I just got dumped recently. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Am I really that amazing?"

Maura nodded and slowly snuggled into Jane's warm embrace.

"You are a great friend, more and more each day I can understand why I like being around you."

"And why is that?" Jane asked her now sex partner.

"Because you're passionate, caring, kind and well pretty damn amazing in bed."

"So are you Maura," Jane winked, and kissed the top of Maura's head. "Goodnight Maur."

"Good night Janie," Maura kissed Jane's lips one last time, before Jane shut off the bedroom light and Maura quickly fell asleep. Jane had a thought that she couldn't go to sleep right away.

"Do I actually hope that this friends with benefits with Maura will end up making me want to be in a real relationship with her?" Jane thought to herself, scared of the answer. She was happy where she was with Maura, but she still feared that her relationship with Maura will become more than just sex and Maura didn't want that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Jane is the one having second thoughts about if she wants to just have a friends with benefits relationship with Maura or them being an official couple. What do you think? Will Maura feel the same way as Jane about that stuation, will they ever talk about it? All these questions I know you want answered and I will get to it, it all takes time. I just hope my first M rated femslash chapter was okay for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and please review... it'll mean the world to me... just like always.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_sorry for the delay, but I didn't know what I wanted to happen next until today_

_**Chapter 8:**_

Jane woke up the next morning finding her naked friend snuggled close into her. Jane ran a hand through Maura's hair, who slowly looks up with a smile.

"Morning Jane."

"Don't you mean good morning?" Jane kissed the top of Maura's head.

"If you're talking about waking up in your arms naked, then I'd have to say that it is a good morning, so far."

Jane smiled, "Okay, so are you going to head back to your place, my Ma is probably worried."

"I can stay a little longer, we still have about two hours until Angela is up, her sleeping pattern has been the same within the past two weeks."

"Glad you pay attention to my Ma's sleeping patterns."

"I'm very observant," Maura smiles.

"Oh, really? What are you observing right now?"

"That your skin is soft, and hot and that the look in your eyes makes me want to kiss you."

"You know what I think," Jane smiled, as she pinned Maura to her matress. "I want to fuck you so hard right now."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, you are an excellent lover in bed, letting me do all these things to you," Jane's finger rubbed against Maura's clit, nibbling on Maura's neck as she thrust two of her fingers deep inside Maura. "You are so damn tight baby," Jane whispered, and started thrusting harder and faster as Maura threw her head back, moaning with pleasure.

Jane pulls back and smiled, "Like that Maura, don't ya," Jane lowers her mouth on top of one of Maura's breasts, her tongue sliding over Maura's pert nipple.

"Oh Jane," Maura moans.

Jane pulls out of Maura a few seconds later, "You're sweating baby," Jane pushed the hair out of Maura's face. "You should go take a shower."

"By myself?" Maura asked.

"That'd probably be best, if I lay one hand on your body when your wet," Jane kissed up Maura's chest to suck on her neck.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Maura winks.

"Damn your naughty in the morning, I love that," Jane smirks as she picked Maura up into her arms, Maura wrapping her naked legs around Jane's waist. Jane continued kissing as they reached the bathroom. Jane let Maura stand on the floor and she held out her hand for Maura to take. They stepped into the shower and Jane closed the curtain as the water turned on.

Jane pressed Maura against the tile, kissing her, tongues wrestling and she inserted three fingers into Maura. Having sex in a shower was very much success.

About thirty minutes of sex in the shower, Jane stepped out to let Maura shower, Maura didn't want Jane to leave, but Jane told Maura that she couldn't take a real shower with Jane there.

Jane threw some clothes on herself and then went to go make coffee. After making the coffee and putting some in her mug, her cell phone went off. She picked up the phone without looking at the I.D.

"Rizzoli," she greeted.

"Jane, it's Korsak... we have a crime scene two blocks from the precinct, it's urgent."

"Um... okay me and Maura will be there in twenty minutes."

"You and Maura? Oh I didn't know you were with her."

"No, we were watching a movie at my place last night and she fell asleep. We'll be there soon," Jane stated and hung up the phone.

"Maura!" Jane knocked on the bathroom door, and Maura came out almost instantly. "We have a crime scene."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"Just throw something on that I have, I already told Korsak that you were with me last night."

"If he knows that, I'll just put on what I was wearing last night."

"Oh no Maura, that will make people more suspicious. I have nice clothes in my closet, please just go pick out something so we can go."

"Alright, but you know I only appreciate your bossy side when we're in bed," Maura winked as she went to go get something from Jane's closet.

Minutes later they were on the road to the crime scene. They both exited the car, no body actually made any comments, because it was only Frost, Korsak and Frankie there.

"Hey guys, what's so important about this crime scene?" Jane asked, not looking at the body at first.

"Um... the victim is Joe Grant," Frankie stated softly.

"Joey," Jane gasped, she looked over at the body. "Oh no!" she ran over to the body. "Not Joey."

Maura rushed over before Jane touched him with no gloves on.

"Jane, you can't touch him without gloves," Maura gave her a pair.

"Sorry," Jane wiped her cheek. She hadn't talked to Joey since he left for D.C. almost two years ago.

Maura squatted down next to Jane, and rubbed her back, "Are you going to be okay Jane?"

Jane just shrugged, "I just want to find out who did this," Jane sighed.

"Me and you team will I promise Jane," Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

It was going to be a long day.

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not posting Jane and Maura having sex in the shower, but I had more to cover in this chapter than just sex... hope that's ok for now... you'll get a shower sex scene soon I just dont kno how to approach that yet. And yes I killed Joey Grant... i kno he's hot just don't hurt me... i just thought of him to kill so maybe it'll move Maura and Jane's relationship forward more... review and you shall be rewarded sooner than later<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Progressing

_im going to try and put humor inbetween the drama like they do excellently well on the show... i aint that good with it, but hope you enjoy this chapter... and yes i kno i should use a beta, but i dont really have patience for people to check over my work... sorry i'll try my best to write, spell and use grammer correctly_

_**Chapter 9: Progressing**_

An hour has passed since Maura and Jane arrived to the crime scene.

"Hey Janie, are you going to be okay?" Frankie asked.

"If one more person asks me that question I swear," Jane snarled at her brother.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry that I care about my sister," Frankie shook his head and left.

Jane ran a hand through her hair, "Can't believe he's gone," she thought to herself as she remembered the last time she had seen Joe Grant, sitting on the doorstep in the rain. He had almost kissed her, but she didn't know why she did turned her mouth away from him.

Maura had left to take Joe to the morgue to see what killed him.

"I can't take this anymore," Jane headed back to her car and drove the couple of blocks to the precinct.

She took the elevator to the morgue, Maura heard Jane come into the room.

"So Maura, what's the cause of death?" Jane asked quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't have one yet."

"Seriously Maura, you performed quicker than this before," Jane sighed. "I just want to know Maura."

Maura put down her scapel, and turned to her friend, "I'm sorry Jane, but there is no weapon and no cuts on his body, and if you recall there was no blood at the crime scene."

"Maybe it was something he ate or drank, or maybe it was the heat or something."

"Jane, you do know that maybe's are just guesses, I know how much you want to find who killed Joe, but there is no evidence that shows that someone else killed him."

"So what Maura? He just dropped dead, even you know that's not possible."

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't have anything for you."

"Just find something Maura, I hate waiting," Jane gave her a stern look and then left without saying anything else.

"I will find out what killed you Joe," Maura told the dead body. "Jane's very upset about your death, I always knew she liked you, even if she didn't show it."

Jane went back to her desk and when she sat down her mother Angela came in quickly.

"Jane, Frankie told me what happened, I'm sorry about Joe," she frowned. "He was a great guy."

"I know he was Ma," Jane sighed. "I haven't had contact with him in two years, I should have kept in touch maybe Joe would be alive right now."

"Maybe honey, you're a strong woman Jane, you will make it through this."

Jane nodded quietly, "I just... wish I knew what he was doing back in Boston."

"Maybe to see you," Angela shrugged.

"I'm probably never going to find out either."

"You're always so negative all the time Janie," Korsak's voice was heard.

"Oh who asked you Korsak?" Jane threw a pen at him.

"Yes, very mature indeed," Korsak smirked. "And Angela, you're looking great today."

"Really Korsak? Right in front of me?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Flirting with my Ma, I don't need to see that."

"If you asked nicely, me and Angela can do this 'flirting' elsewhere."

"She's just jealous," Angela smirked.

"Great, ganging up against me, just what I need right now."

"Lighten up some Janie, you did say as long as Ma is happy."

"Oh Frankie, yeah join in on the fun," Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding with you sis," Frankie kissed the top of Jane's head. "But you did say..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard you the first time Frankie."

"So did Maura give you anything about Joe?"

"Oh yeah, that there are no signs that someone killed him, no cuts on him or blood at the crime scene of course there wasn't blood you were there remember."

"You're so cocky sis."

"Did you just call your sister cocky, just because she is doesn't give you the right to say it."

Korsak laughed, and the Rizzoli siblings turned to him.

"Do you want us to deny that we gave you our blessing to date our Ma?" Frankie asked, crossing his arms, but had a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry to ruin this happy moment, but Jane I got Joe's last purchases on his credit card," Frost interrupted and Jane hurried to her partner. "He bought a plane ticket five days ago to Boston, ordered something from a flower shop yesterday, and went to a drug store a few hours before his death."

"Where's that drug store?"

"Five blocks from his crime scene."

"You and Frankie go to the drug store and see if you can get information from anyone and I'll check his clothes to see if any type of drugs are in his pockets."

"Alright, let's get going Frankie," Frost took Frankie to go to the drug store, and Jane went to go see Maura where she knew Maura still had his clothes.

"Well, now we can get some alone time," Korsak smiled and Angela lightly slapped him in the chest, shaking her head.

"Maura!" Jane entered the morgue. "You still have Joey's clothes don't you?"

"Yeah, they're right there on the table," Maura points Jane in the direction of Joe's clothes.

Jane spent a couple of minutes searching through the pockets and found nothing. "Damn it!"

"What were you looking for?"

"Joey went to a drugstore a few hours before his death and I was checking if he had anything in his pockets, and he didn't," Jane sighed, clearly aggravated by the situation.

Maura took off her gloves and grabbed Jane's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Me and you are taking a break."

"But Maura, we don't have time to waste we have to find out what killed him."

"Apparently we are both stressed right now, I'm taking you somewhere where we can relax, alright?" Maura caressed Jane's cheek.

"Maura..."

"It's going to be okay Jane," Maura walked with Jane's hand in hers.

"This better be relaxing Maura, and none of that mud bath stuff."

"Trust me it will be better than a mud bath," Maura winks and pulled Jane into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright yes I know not much MauraJane scenes but they are coming back next chapter I promise... but I guess you could kind of guess from the way I ended this chapter... but what do YOU want to happen when they are 'relaxing?'**_


	10. Chapter 10: Sexy Happenings

_okay so here is more ;) you guys deserve this... okay so only a small part of this chapter will be about the Joey Grant case... we'll get back to that a little later... enjoy :D_

_**Chapter 10: Sexy Happenings**_

Maura locked the bathroom door and looked at Jane.

"Okay, so what is this relaxing idea you had in mind?"

Maura pressed Jane up against the wall, passionately kissing her, she slipped her hands into the detective's shirt.

"Damn Maura, I thought I was the forceful one."

"I like switching roles sometimes Jane," she winked and sucked on Jane's neck, her tongue running slowly over the surface.

"Maura," Jane moaned arching into her friend, her hands ran over Maura's ass giving it a nice squeeze.

"You like that baby," Maura whispers, licking Jane's earlobe.

"Fuck me Maura."

"You have to watch your language Jane, I might have to punish you."

"You're so hot Maur," Jane whispers as Maura started undoing her pants, removing her panties as well, sliding them to her ankles. She stroked Jane's clit.

"You are very wet Jane," Maura grins and thrusted a finger into her partner. "Tight too," Maura brought Jane's lips to hers, tongue instantly dueling in a heated passion, she started moving her finger inside of Jane, adding another finger inside of her, thrusting harder and faster.

Jane moans in pleasure, tilting her head back against the wall, as Maura inserts one more finger, moving slower than before.

"You are so beautiful Jane," Maura states a few heated minutes later.

"And you are amazing," Jane kissed Maura's lips softly, and put her panties and pants back on. "And now it's your turn," she carried Maura and sat her on top of the counter. Running her hand up Maura's thigh, underneath her dress, she slowly slides down her partner's panties, kissing and nibbling up her thighs, making Maura grow wet almost instantly. Her tongue ran over her clit, and she inserts her tongue inside Maura. Starting slow, Jane's tongue started moving faster, her hands on each of her thighs opening her legs a little wider.

"God you're gorgeous and tight," Jane mentions as she removed her tongue, and slowly thrusted in three fingers, one at a time.

"Fuck Jane," Maura moans.

"Did you just use profanity?" Jane looked up at Maura with a smile, stopping her finger movements, Maura nodded face flushed. "That's my girl," Jane nuzzled Maura's neck as she let her fingers move inside Maura a couple more minutes.

Removing her fingers slowly, Jane kissed her partner.

"So do you feel a little better?" Maura asked as she pulled back from the soft kiss.

"Yes thank you," Jane leaned her forehead on the beautiful doctor's. "I'm still a little upset about this case, but I'm just glad I have you to help me through the pain."

"Of course Jane, that's what friends are for."

Jane nodded and then after a few seconds of silence passed, she spoke up, "Maura, me and you have to talk about something."

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked, slightly worried, before Jane could say anything else her cell phone went off.

"Rizzoli, okay Frost I'll be right up, yeah I didn't find anything in his pockets. See you in a minute," Jane hung up the phone.

"Well I guess we will talk later," she whispered.

"Yeah, and that's for helping me out Maur, you're a really good friend," Jane kissed Maura softly on the lips and then unlocked the bathroom door and leaving her friend standing there.

"I think I'm falling in love with her," Maura leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"So Frost what did you find out?" Jane asked as she arrived at the bullpen.

"Hey Jane, you look a little flushed, did you run here?"

"You can say that," Jane shrugs, crossing her arms. "Alright so what do you got?"

"So nobody who was at the drug store was there before Joe Grant died, they had no log as to what type a medicine they prescribed him to."

"Damn it!" Jane slams her fist on the desk. "They don't even have names with a workers schedule, do they?"

"Yeah, no records of who worked today. We keep coming up empty handed Jane, I'm sorry but we are at a dead end again."

Jane sighed and sat down at her own desk, "I don't like this one bit."

"Me either," Frost rubbed Jane's shoulder, looking down at her and saw a mark on her neck. "Um Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded looking up at her partner.

"Where'd you get that bruise on your neck?"

She cursed underneath her breath, she wish Maura could have sucked somewhere else. "I didn't even notice I had one."

"It looks recent Jane, who the hell has been sucking on your neck?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Frost."

"Well I know it wasn't me or Korsak or... Frankie," Frost shook his head quickly. "That only leads... oh my God, you're having sex with Maura!"

"Lower your damn voice Frost," she glared at him. "People already think me and Maura are dating."

"Well are you?"

"Frost."

"Since when have you started... you know," he asked, getting curious.

"I never did say I was, now did I?"

"No," Frost shook his head. "So you and Maura aren't..."

"I don't like talking about my personal life, you should know this, you have been my partner for two years now."

"So seriously, what is going on between you and Maura?" Frost asked more quietly.

Jane shrugs, "It's difficult to say, me and Maura haven't discussed anything that important yet, because you called me when I was going to talk to her."

"Oh damn it Jane, I'm sorry, you should go talk to her since I have no more information for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive Jane, I know how much you two like each other, go get your woman," Frost patted Jane's hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was that bathroom scene, good and hot enough for ya... im kinda getting the hang of femslash sexual activities... okay the talk comes next... what do you want to happen with the talk and everything else? any thoughts... besides them having more sex? tell me what you think :)<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions of Love

_so glad i got many reviews for chapter ten... you guys are great keep em coming_

_**Chapter 11: Confessions of Love**_

Jane found Maura in her office.

"Hey Maur," Jane whispers, her partner looks up at Jane with a smile.

"Oh Jane, did you find anything new on the Joe case?"

"No, but Frost and the guys are going to find out more, anyways that's not why I'm here."

"And why are you here? You want more sexual intercourse?" she asked innocently with a smile.

Jane's cheeks flush as she remembers their sex expedition in the bathroom.

"Actually we are supposed to talk."

"Oh right," she nodded. "You should sit down Janie."

"You know, you are the only person who makes the name Janie sound cute."

"Well you are cute," Maura smiled as Jane pulled up a chair in front of Maura's desk.

"So should I go first?" Jane asked, actually nervous, not because she thought Maura would reject her, but actually agree to dating her.

Maura held Jane hands in her, her thumb caressing the tops.

"I actually have something to, as you say, get off my chest."

"Alright," Jane smiled.

"Well you know how I felt when I got dumped, just wanting sex with no emotion, but today, I think I finally had a clear idea of what was happening with our friends with benefits relationship. Yes the sexual intercourse you were amazing at, you pleased me in ways I've never imagined. But the thing is I've realized that I started... to have feelings for you, more than best friends are supposed to have for each other," Maura ended with a nervous smile.

"Wow, I never would have expected you to start falling for me so quickly," Jane whispers, kind of glad Maura spoke first.

"I think I love you."

"You do? That's funny..."

"Why is that funny?" Maura asked, with a frown, obviously confused.

"Because, I think I love you too," Jane felt her cheeks warm, and she squeezed Maura's hands.

"So now what?"

"Well I think we might be in a romantic relationship now."

"So you're saying that I'm your girlfriend?"

Jane nodded and a smile lit Maura's face. If Maura could she would have jumped over the desk, but instead she pushes away from the desk and slowly walks around it as Jane stood up.

Maura threw her arms around Jane's neck, Jane looked down at the woman before her, and found love in her eyes. She lowered down and slowly kissed her lips.

Maura pulls back slowly, needing time to breathe.

"Good thing we already know how the sex will feel like," Jane winks, kissing the tip of her girlfriend's nose.

"Yeah," Maura nodded and kissed down Jane's neck.

"Maura... there is still something else we should discuss."

"What's that sweetie?" Maura asked softly.

"Now, um... that we're together, when would be the best time to come out to everyone else?"

"Whenever you feel comfortable, they most likely won't take long to realize it, we're both sharing the same mark on our neck," she kissed her neck, where the hickey was.

"What about you?"

"What about me? If we came out to everyone right now, I wouldn't care, then we wouldn't have to sneak around just to kiss."

"I like sneaking around," Jane whispers, nipping at Maura's ear.

"Well we can always sneak around to cure our sexual desires."

"Sexual desires, I like the sound of that," she lowers her head and kissed Maura with a much greater force. Backing her into the wall, Jane pulled down the straps to Maura's dress. "Glad your windows are closed, and door is locked," Jane winks as she pushes the dress down to Maura's waist. "Damn, and you didn't wear a bra, you most definately have my heart Doctor Maura Isles," Jane lowered her mouth onto one breast, running her tongue slowly around the nipple. The free hand rested on the other breasts as Jane's thumb hardened her nipple.

Maura leans her head back against the wall, Jane smirks while sucking on Maura's breast, and then moves to the other one.

"Jane..." she whimpers as Jane ran a hand down Maura's chest. Sending kisses down her body, pulling the dress down her lover's waist.

"I want to fuck you so hard on that desk, but you got too much stuff on there," Jane she pulled down Maura's panties, and ran her tongue around Maura's clit.

"Oh God Jane," Maura moans as Jane nibbled on her naked thighs. "I need you inside me Janie."

Jane stood up and looked into Maura's eyes, picking Maura up she put her in a chair and straddled her. Running her finger on Maura's clit, she smiled as she grew wet, inserting one finger in, deep inside her, Jane moved her finger inside Maura as her vaginal walls tightened as her long finger pumped faster inside of her. Jane lowered her head and sucked on Maura's collarbone.

"Jane..." Maura whispered minutes later as she removed her finger, planting a kiss on each of Maura's breasts. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Jane brushed her lips against Maura's.

"Jane you're vibrating."

"Oh shit my phone," Jane pulled out her cellphone and the I.D. said it was Frankie. "Yes Frankie," she grumbled as she removed herself from her position on top of Maura's lap.

Maura sighed, but still had a smile on her face, "I'll just have to please her later," Maura thought to herself.

"Frankie, you do know I usually eat lunch with Maura. Yeah, come on Frankie, I'm not going to spy on Ma and Korsak since they went out to go eat lunch. I'm really busy right now. Alright I'll see you later," Jane sighed and hung up her phone.

"Frankie wants to spy on your mother and Korsak?"

"Yeah, he must be really bored," Jane smiled. "You know what I love?"

"What?" Maura asked as Jane straddled her again.

"Being bored when you're around," Jane whispers seductively in Maura's ear, her tongue running down the lobe. She kissed her girlfriend deeply as they explored each other in another sexual union. This was turning to be a pretty good day, romance wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY I'm getting good at femslash sex, and its getting hotter, I LOVED writing this... it made me want to have Jane as my sex partner ;) Okay so what did you think, I like reviews and u all did good last chapter... keep up the good work and ill continue to do the same. more Rizzles and KorsakAngela soon**_


	12. Chapter 12: Lunch Time

_sorry for the delay i was doing so good with this lol... blame the CSI NY season premiere on Friday the 23rd got me another couple pairing... if u watch its Jo/Flack I've been obsessing over since that friday_

_**Chapter 12: Lunch Time**_

Their next sex session only lasted a few minutes, because both women grew tired and hungry.

"Oh damn Maura, I should let you please me first, you're better at sex than I am."

"Oh I think you're pretty amazing," Maura kissed Jane's cheek as they both got off the chair and put their clothes back on.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"The cafe, it's closer than anywhere else."

"Alright, so when we come out of this office are we going to act like friends or a couple?" Jane asked as she zipped up her pants.

"I think we usually act like a couple."

"True, I'm in love with a very smart and gorgeous woman," Jane kissed her quickly, not wanting to start another union which they would be too hungry to complete.

They left the office together and headed for the precinct's cafe.

Once entering they saw Angela and Korsak at a table.

"Damn, they're still here," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"It's going to be okay Jane, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, good thing my hair is long enough... my Ma isn't the first person I want to come out to."

"I understand."

"Thanks," Jane nodded. Before they went up to the counter Jane saw something she wasn't really wanting to see, Korsak leaned across the table and kissed her mother softly.

After ordering something to eat they were going to sit at another table, but Korsak called them over.

"Great," she sighed and Maura just shook her head.

They both walked over and sat down in front of each other, Jane felt awkward as she saw Korsak holding Angela's hands in his.

"So, I'm guessing that you two are actually dating now?" Maura brought up the conversation.

"We found that we have a lot in common," Korsak mentioned, and Jane almost choked on her water.

"Other than you both being divorced. I'm happy for you both, trust me, it's just a little weird seeing you two um... hold hands and kiss," Jane admits, and Maura's foot ran up Jane's leg.

Jane almost let a smile show as Maura's foot went higher.

"That is a natural step in a relationship, even if they start to have sexual intercourse it should be between the two members of that relationship."

"Thanks Googlemouth," Jane rolled her eyes. "No offense, but I don't want to visualize my ex-partner having sex with my Ma," she rubbed the temples of her forehead, shutting her eyes momentarily.

"Sex is very natural in a relationship," Angela spoke up. "Don't tell me you and Maura don't have sex in your romantic relationship."

"Ma!" Jane covered her eyes. "We are not in a romantic relationship, okay? What gave you that idea?"

"It's pretty obvious you were trying to hide something from us with dinner two nights ago."

"Well your wrong about that Ma," Jane shook her head, and Maura gave Jane a look as if saying 'we should just tell her already.' "We are just two good friends and that's it."

"I would believe her," Korsak nodded even though he noticed Maura's foot running up Jane's leg a few minutes ago, he didn't want to mention it with Angela there.

"Alright, sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Don't apologize it's what you're good at," Jane smiled.

The rest of the hour went by quick, Jane and Maura went back to her office.

"You could have just told her Jane. I don't like the thought of you lying to your mother."

"I did it to protect us, please don't let this hurt our relationship," Jane kissed Maura softly.

"Alright, I forgive you, plus coming out to your mother at work isn't a great plan anyways."

"So since we are dating are we still going to have sex or take things slow."

"Sexual intercourse is hard to not have when being with you. We already had sex multiple times an it is amazing and we can continue."

"Alright, well are you up for sex right now?" Jane growled.

"Oh Jane, I'm always up for it with you," Maura placed her lips on Jane's and hungrily devoured them as she pushed Jane up against the wall.

"Oh, we are going to do this rough I see," Jane kissed down her neck and sucked hard. Jane brought her lips back to Maura's, entering her tongue which wrestled Maura's it a hot passion.

While kissing and panting, Maura as quick as she could unbuttoned Jane's pants and undid the belt. She was fixing to pull down Jane's pants when her office door opened.

Frankie saw what was happening and quickly slammed the door shut, forcing Maura to pull away from her girlfriend.

"Shit!" Jane grunted zipping up her pants and fixing her belt as Maura opened the door, and saw Frankie leaning against the wall his hands covering his eyes.

"Frankie, what was that?"

"Don't ask me that Maur, what were doing to my sister?" Frankie asked as he slowly lowered his hands, just when Jane came to stand beside Maura.

"Maybe we should have locked the door," Jane shrugged. "Did you even knock Frankie?"

He shook his head, "But what the hell is this? Janie, when did you start... doing girls?"

"If you must know Maura is my first."

"But... how did, why did I have to walk into that?" Frankie groaned. He always had a thing for Maura, and now things wouldn't be the same again.

"So you don't approve?" Jane asked.

"No... I don't know, I just need to think about this. Sorry to interrupt," Frankie turned around but Jane quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Do not tell Ma either, me and Maura will do that when we are ready."

"Look, I know it's your business to tell her, so whenever you decide I promise Ma won't know already."

"Thanks Frankie, your a good kid."

"Mhm yeah, bye," Frankie hurried out to the elevator.

"Well um... that didn't go too well."

"I guess we'll have sex later, don't want anything like that happening again. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay Jane, love you."

"Love you too," Jane smiled and left. Things just got interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so how was that please review and dont hate me for having this chapter be delayed in posting<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: Sex Time Cut Short

_Another posting delay but my skool and home life has been hectic recently and now its raining in Jacksonville all weekend so now i got more time to write ENJOY_

_**Chapter 13: Sex Time Cut Short**_

The next few hours took forever to end, Maura headed up for the bullpen, and saw Jane asleep at her desk.

"She had a long day," Frost winks.

"What do you know Frost?"

"Nothing, just that I was right about something and Jane lied about it."

"You have to tell me Barry."

"Fine... I had a feeling that you and Janie were well... having sexual intercourse."

"Where... who... how'd you figure this out?"

"I'm a detective there Maura, I can figure things out you know. But I just want to congratulate you both, it's about time, you guys took too long to actually realize your feelings for each other."

"I'm very uncomfortable talking about this Frost," Maura's cheeks warmed up.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Jane must be an excellent lover to get you all red like that."

"What the hell Frost?" Jane's voice shouted.

"Oh Jane, good your awake," Maura smiled.

"What's wrong with you Frost?" Jane growled, her voice being extra raspy, making Maura grow wet.

"Jane, we should, go home, so we can talk."

"Alright, be glad your still alive Frost," Jane pushed herself away from the desk and walked out with Maura. They walked to the parking garage where she had to park her car.

Jane was fixing to open the drivers side, when Maura shook her head.

"We should um... go in the backseat for a second," Maura stated seductively.

"You should be glad I'm hot for you right now," Jane smirked, and opened the back door and let Maura get in before her.

"Fuck me Jane."

"Hey, watch your language Maur."

"Jane," Maura moaned and Jane shook her head and then started kissing up Maura's thighs. Maura gripped onto the seat as Jane slid down Maura's panties. Jane's tongue licked around Maura's clit.

"Damn Maura, your so fuckin' wet," Jane began sucking at her swollen area.

"Need you inside me, now," Maura groaned.

"You are so hot right now," Jane whispered and thrusted her tongue inside of Maura, she felt very tight and sweet.

Jane's tongue danced inside of her, Maura tossed her head back and had to bite her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream.

Jane's tongue came out and then she ran her fingers over Maura's swollen area. She inserted one finger, and then another, and then another as she curled them inside of Maura she let out a loud scream.

"Shit!" Maura moaned as Jane's fingers thrusted in and out of her in a quick motion, Jane sucking at Maura's thighs.

"So sexy Maur," Jane smirked as she nibbled at her legs, making Maura tighten around Jane's fingers. "Damn it Maura." Jane slowly pulled out her fingers and straddled Maura's waist, as she slowly sucked on her fingers.

"Jane," Maura groaned. "I need more," she pants.

"There will be more where that came from, but first we have to get you to my apartment," Jane kissed Maura's cheek. "You felt amazing by the way."

"Well I thank you for being rough."

"Oh, as you know it can get way rougher than that," she kissed down Maura's neck. Jane got out of the backseat and went into the driver's side of the car.

Jane turned around and saw Maura still laying on the chair.

"Are you going to stay back there?"

"Yeah, it hurts to move right now, I'm still so tight."

"Damn, look at what you're doing to me sexy ass woman," Jane started her car, but couldn't stop looking at Maura with desire. She groaned and then turned around and drove out of the parking garage.

They arrived to Jane's apartment building in under ten minutes, one of the good things about being a cop.

"Jane, you know I don't like it when you drive like that."

"Do you want to have sex me quickly or take my damn time."

"Quick most definately," Maura nodded and gotout of the car, and Jane shut off her car, before Maura pulled her out of the seat.

"Damn Maur."

"I need you now Jane," Maura growled and grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The elevator ride was spent in silence, when the dooropened they made their way to Jane's front door, she opened the door as she spoke.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week," Jane smirked.

"Jane Rizzoli!" a familiar voice shouted and Jane turned to see her mother sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here Ma?" Jane groaned, not in any kind of mood to have sex now. "More importantly how'd you get into my apartment?"

"Frankie made me a key."

"Damn it," Jane moaned.

"Anyways, what may I ask was that comment about? Since when have you two been having sexual intercourse, because apparently you lied to me during lunch."

"Ma, I didn't mean for you to hear that, or lie to you, but we weren't ready to tell anyone, but now Frankie, Frost and you know."

"How do they know?"

"Well Frankie walked in on us at work."

"You guys were having sex at work?"

"Not that time, Frankie interrupted us in the very heated moment,' Maura spoke up for the first time.

"Well you didn't have to hide this from me Jane, I'm your mother."

"I know you are Ma," Jane sat down next to Angela, rubbing her arm. "But we weren't ready to come out, and I didn't want to tell you to lunch that yeah Ma I'm a lesbian. And before you say anything more I just came to this conclusion a few days ago."

"Okay, but just to let you know I am always here when you want to talk to me."

"This is going to be a long night," Jane mumbled, and Maura sat down next to Jane and rubbed her thigh softly, making Jane feel relax, but still uncomfortable for feeling warm about the gesture with her Ma around.

But one day they'd have to be comfortable for showing their love for each other in front of people, all except the sexual kind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so how was that for a chapter, again sorry for the delay nd lets hope the next chapter wont take to long to update... glad u guys are still reading, let me a review so I know if i still got readers left<em>**


	14. Chapter 14: Best Sex Ever

_**thanks for reading and reviewing I don't know how many more chapters this story will have left... I need a story line to put in this yeah I know sex is great, but i don't know what else to do with that... so if you can after u get done reading leave me a review of what you think I should have as a storyline besides just the sex... but the sex will never stop, let me tell you that first... ALL thoughts/suggestions are VERY WELCOMED and appreciated :)**_

_**Chapter 14: Best Sex Ever**_

Angela left a few hours later, Jane groaned and sighed when Maura straddled her waist.

"Maur, what are you doing?"

"Well I think you promised me sex when we came here, and now that your mother is gone, I'm very hot now."

"I'm a little tired, can we hold off until the morning?"

"Oh I don't think I can sweetie," Maura slowly unbuttoned Jane's shirt. "Just enjoy the ride," she winks, kissing down Jane's neck as she slid Jane's shirt of off her. Her hand slid over her soft skin and she couldn't help but feel her core warm when Maura unclasped her bra and tossed it over her shoulder.

Maura looked at Jane's breasts hungrily as she lowered her mouth onto one, the thumb to her other hand, running over Jane's nipple. Maura's tongue flicked the nipple, and then grazed her teeth over it making Jane tilt her head back.

"Maura," Jane moans as she continued sucking on the other breast. Maura's hands slid down to Jane's waist as she removed the belt and then undid her pants, Jane arched into her lover as Maura removed the pants. She ran her hand over the thin fabric of Jane's.

"I think your a little wet, let me take care of that for you," Maura kissed Jane's lips and then slid her body down so that she is inbetween Jane's legs.

Maura kissed and nibbled up Jane's thighs, Jane felt herself getting tigther and wetter. She pulled down Jane's panties with her teeth and grazed her tongue over Jane's wet clit.

Jane moans as Maura sucks hard.

"Oh Maura, I'm so damn close," Jane sucks in her chest as Maura's tongue thrusted into Jane.

"Faster," Jane grabs the cushions of the couch tight, Maura went faster and thrusted in and out of Jane with her tongue.

Maura went faster as the minutes moved on, Jane threw her head back and let out the biggest orgasm she ever had with anyone, even Maura.

When Maura is satisfied she removed her tongue, and looked up at her sweating, panting partner.

"Hot damn your fuckin' amazing Maura."

"Glad you think so," she winked as she positioned herself so she was straddling. Maura moved Jane's hair off her neck and started to suck hard on Jane. She slid her hand down to Jane's wet spot, and thrusted one finger at a time into Jane, she tightened around Maura's three fingers, she pumped her fingers inside of Jane, curling them inside of her.

Jane whimpers as Maura bit down on her neck.

"Oh baby, give me more," Jane moaned as Maura pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend. She slowly brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them, making Jane grow even wetter.

"Taste sweet," Maura smiled, and placed a kiss on Jane's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Maur," Jane picked up her friend and carried her to the bedroom. Jane lowered Maura down on the bed and then pounced on her, removing her clothes as quick as possible before entering Maura. "I think I made a promise to you baby," Jane smiled and lowered her lips onto Maura's, both were going to partake in a very hot night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane looked down at her girlfriend when she woke up in the morning, she kissed the top of her head, which was lying inbetween her breasts. Her hand caressed Maura's side and ass.

Maura moaned as she woke up and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Good morning my lover," Jane kissed Maura.

"Yes, a very good morning indeed," Maura kissed down Jane's chest.

"Oh Maura, I'm still a little sore from last night."

"Last night was pretty amazing, I must admit."

"I must admit that too, my back hurts a little."

"I can give you a massage Janie," Maura smiled.

"Oh that is a great idea," Jane rolled over onto her stomach, and Maura straddled Jane.

Maura's hand roamed up Jane's back, "Damn your tight."

"Oh trust me I'm tight in other places," Jane growled.

"Oh trust me I love when your tight."

"Of course," Jane smiled, and moaned softly as Maura kissed the back of Jane's neck.

"I'm sorry about these marks I left on your back."

"That just shows you how amazing last night was," Jane grinned, as she felt Maura kiss where she scratched her.

After Jane got massaged by Maura, she decided it was only fair to massage Maura as well.

"Thanks for that massage Jane, that is something else that you are good at."

"You know what I want to do."

"What's that Janie?" Maura asked softly, running a hand through Jane's after sex hair.

"I'll show you," Jane picked her girlfriend up, who wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, her legs wrapped around Jane's waist.

Jane carried Maura into the bathroom while kissing her. Jane placed Maura on the counter top, "We are going to take a bath. I think it'll be hotter than when we had sex while taking a shower," Jane kissed Maura's lips and then turned on the water for the bath.

"Jane I think today is already my best day ever since we starting having sex."

"But now, we're making love, so it's kind of different."

"Why when you say it making love sounds like the sexiest thing?"

"Because Maura," Jane kissed her neck and lowered her into the tub. "You make me the happiest woman alive, and because I'm fuckin' hot," Jane lowered herself into the tub, positioning herself in between Maura's legs. Before another sexual adventure began.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You have to use your imagination next becuz I am not going to post a bath tub sex scene, I want a storyline to go with this now... so all suggestions about that will be highly appreciated<em>**


	15. Chapter 15: One Month Later

_thanks bunches for the reviews and thoughts of last chapter and what you want to happen in the future... Enjoy_

_**Chapter 15: A Month Later**_

A month has passed since Angela found out that Jane was dating Maura. The first couple of days she kept on asking her daughter how things were, and did she see them together for the rest of their lives. Tommy had recently been invited to stay at Maura's, which Jane was kind of confused as to why, but their relationship was still strong.

"Come on Ma, we haven't even been dating for two months yet, and you want me to marry her," Jane complained to her mother cooking Rizzoli Sunday Dinner.

Maura was playing chess with Tommy, and Frankie was watching the baseball game and looking over at Maura.

"Dang Maur, you are kicking his ass."

"Language Frankie."

"Oh your telling me to watch my language, I know what you were saying in your office with Jane last night. Well actually more like shouting."

"Oh my, what the hell happened?" Tommy asked, Frankie's comment catching his interest.

Maura just shook her head, "Want me to tell Tommy about you and Frost?"

"Oh, you better not Isles," Frankie shook his head.

"Then I'd advise you not to tell Tommy about that."

"Hey don't start fighting here now children," Jane smirked as she came over, and pushed Frankie over so she could sit next to her girlfriend.

"Did you get kicked out of the kitchen again Jane?"

"No I left because Korsak came inside, did you know that Ma gave Korsak a key here?"

"Yes I do Jane, I'm the one that let her do so."

"Why would you go do that for?"

"He was flirting with her and it made me uncomfortable."

"Aw Jane, you'll accept the fact that your mother is in love."

"Woah now, hold up there Maur, what do you mean Ma is in love?" Frankie asked, muting the tv.

"I may have overheard them last as they came back from their date, but then Korsak got called out."

"I never realized Ma would fall in love again so fast."

"I can't believe Ma is seeing someone, why do I feel out of the loop?" Tommy asked.

"That's what jail time does for you buddy," Frankie patted, "Don't worry, you'll get caught up soon enough."

Jane nudged Maura and whispered in her ear.

"That my dear is a great move, I didn't know you knew how to play chess."

"Believe me I taught Tommy all I knew."

"What are you girls talking about?"

"I believe that is check mate," Maura smirked, as she moved her piece.

"Damn it," Tommy grunted.

"Language Tommy," Jane smirked beating Maura to her line.

"Hey Jane, only I should be allowed to say that."

Jane smirked, "We can share the same responsibilities. We are a couple remember," Jane kissed Maura softly.

"Aww come on Jane seriously," Frankie moved off the couch as Jane lowered Maura down on the couch, and accidently kicking Frankie in the side.

"Oh damn Frankie, I'm sorry," Jane laughs as she pulled back from her girlfriend.

"Maybe we should save the hot making out session later, for let's say dessert at your place."

"Your so naughty, I like that about you," Jane whispered in her ear, so her brothers wouldn't here. She kissed her ear, and it made Maura warm up in her cheeks.

"I love you, you know that."

"Yeah I do," Jane smirked and kissed Maura's cheek.

"You know it's really impolite to make out with your girlfriend when you have guests," Korsak walked over.

"Oh really? And ex partner's shouldn't just randomly come into a house and kiss the Ma in front of her daughter," Jane shook her head.

"You'll get over it Janie," Korsak winked.

"Where's Frost?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, what you want to make out with him again?" Korsak grinned.

"Hot damn Frankie, I didn't know you had it in you," Tommy smirked, hitting his brother in the arm.

"Hey, in my defense we were drunk and I was dared into it."

"Well, as I recall, you called me into that dare," Frost appeared in the living room. "And trust me, my girlfriend was not happy when she walked in on that."

"Where the hell was I?" Jane asked, upset.

"You my dear was in the bathroom, you know right before I followed you in there, I didn't like the sight of them two."

"Oh well, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because right when I opened the door, you were... kissing me long and hard," Maura whispered the last part in Jane's ear.

Jane felt her cheeks warm up.

"Damn, I really do love Rizzoli Sundays now," Tommy grinned.

"Alright kids, it's time for dinner," Angela announced.

"Thank God, I'm starving," Frankie smiled and headed to the dinner table, and the others followed.

Angela and Tommy sat on the ends and Frankie sat with Frost across from him, and Maura sat across from Jane and Korsak was closest to Angela.

They mainly ate in silence or talked about how work was going.

Maura foot was playing with Jane's, running up and down her leg. Jane moaned softly, which caused everyone to look at her.

"Sorry," Jane apologized and continued eating.

The look Jane gave Maura was an I'll pay you back later glare, and when Maura took Jane home Jane paid her back the good way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was a slight filler chapter which i really hope you enjoyed and are willing to review... a new case is coming which might strain their relationship (a little), but they are strong enough to handle it. Anyways if u want more a review is the step in the right direction.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16: New Aboard

_in this story Jane will have attended that junior college months before this story began, or whatever Jane mentioned she would do in the first season... a new character comes about_

_**Chapter 16: New Aboard **_

"My name is Megan, and I'll be helping you conduct this autopsy," the short brown haired girl entered the room, and Maura looked up from her work.

"Actually you just missed it, I have just completed the autopsy."

"Well I guess there is no lesson today?"

"I didn't know I was giving a lesson."

"You are Doctor Maura Isles, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I just got out of college, and was assigned to meet up with you so I can get some real work experience."

"Oh...alright I guess. And that makes you how old?"

"I'm 23 years of age."

"And who assigned you here?"

Megan shrugs, "Some guy, who's name I can't pronounce."

"Did that happen to be Lt. Cavanaugh?" Maura asked, and Megan smiled.

"Yeah that's it," she smiled. "He wants me to get some practice before I can become part of the team. I have to learn from you this week and you have to write a report. He is too busy right at this moment to tell you, but he told me to pass along the message... and give you this..." Megan handed Maura a manila folder.

Maura looked through it and nodded, "Those are some amazing grades you've gotten."

"Yeah, I was top of my class," Megan's face got brighter. "All honors classes too."

"That is some amazing work, but now I'm done with this autopsy, but Jane is at a crime scene and the M.E. transporters should be back in a few minutes. Why don't you sit down and I can talk to you about what you need to know about being here."

They sat and talked for a while and Maura was quickly warming up to the younger woman. The team called and said that they were arriving with the body shortly, but before that happened Jane walked into the room. Maura who knew Jane was coming before she saw her.

"Your body should be here soon."

"I've heard... anyways Jane, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Jane Rizzoli, what a pleasant surprise," Megan stood up, and threw her arms around Jane's neck.

"Oh my God Megan, what are you doing here?" Jane pulled back slightly.

"Lt. Cavanaugh allowed me to work here, until Doctor Isles approved me at the end of this week. I'm honored to be working with you," Megan smiled. Feeling Jane in her arms felt so good. She always liked Jane, and never came out to anybody, except for Jane. She knew Megan was gay, and that didn't bother her, because at the time Jane confused about her sexuality.

"We'll be very happy to have you on our team."

"Thanks, well before the body comes Doctor Isles, can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you Dr. Isles," Megan smiled and walked off.

"Isn't she just the greatest?" Jane smirked.

"Yeah, she's pretty too."

"Is my girlfriend jealous, of my friend?" Jane teased, and Maura frowned.

"She seems to like you Jane."

"Yeah, well who doesn't," Jane smirked, and then kissed her lips softly. "Look, I have some paperwork to do, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Maura nodded.

"You know I love you right?" Jane caressed Maura's cheek.

"Yeah," Maura nodded. "Well I don't want to hold you off on your paperwork."

"Thanks for caring so much about me."

"I care for you, more than you could ever imagine."

"Oh I know you care for me baby," Jane kissed the tip of Maura's nose, before leaving the room to go to the elevator. "I can't believe my girlfriend is jealous," Jane shook her head. When she arrived back into the bullpen Frost grinned at her.

"Did you see that smokin' hot woman that might start working here as Maura's assistant," he grinned.

"Yeah, and I happen to know her, plus you have a girlfriend you shouldn't even be thinking about another woman like that."

"I'm a guy, I can't help it."

"Damn I am so glad I switched to the other side. Oh and by the way Megan isn't completely straight, but she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because I trust you Frost, and don't want you to embarass yourself."

"So, how close are you and Megan?"

"We had two classes together, she is so damn smart, she can give Maura a run for her money."

"Oh my God Jane, you like Megan!" Frost gasped.

"I do not Frost, and keep your mouth shut people can hear you."

"Jane, you do. Your cheeks are a very distinct red."

"It's not because I like her."

"Then what is it Jane?" Frost asked, curious.

"Okay, but this can not be mentioned to anyone," Jane pulled up a chair and sat next to Barry. "Me and her grew close over the few months I have went to that junior college, and well when she admitted to me that she liked woman, and she came onto me and I kissed her. And then as the weeks went on we made out for hours, but I told her I wouldn't be comfortable with the sex with a woman, because I didn't think I was good enough for one. So now we keep in touch weekly, and it's like we've always been the best of friends."

"Really?" Frost asked, in surprise and Jane nodded.

"Yeah and seeing her brought back some good memories, which I feel bad for having when I'm with Maura, who is fuckin' amazing. That's why I lied to her about needing to do paperwork."

"You have to tell her at some point," Frost told her.

"I know Barry, and I will, I'll just need a little bit of time. I love Maura too much, to let her get hurt."

"Okay," Frost sighed. "Just don't take too long, the longer you wait the more mad she'll be at you."

_xFLASHBACKx_

_Jane was at her apartment in tank top and tight shorts, she was drinking a beer when the door was being knocked on._

_She went to go open it and there appeared Megan in pants and a dress shirt._

_"Jane, I have something I need to tell you and it's been bothering me."_

_"What is it sweetie?" Jane asked._

_"Well, I'm gay Jane."_

_"Oh, is that what you came over here for?"_

_"No, but I guess it's a stupid reason, I should go," Megan gulped, but Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, closing the door._

_"What else is bothering you?" Jane asked._

_"Your hot Jane Rizzoli, I can't stop thinking about you, you are smart, cute and just downright sexy. I know we've been friends for a few months now and I shouldn't have these feelings, but I want you," Megan dropped down her head._

_"Hey Megan, it's okay," Jane placed a hand on her chin, and tilted her face up. Her thumb running over Megan's lips. "Maybe I want you too," Jane tilted her head down and kissed Megan softly. She moans as Jane's hands run through her hair, and tongue slowly moves with hers. "How was that?" Jane asked softly, and Megan replied by bringing her back into another kiss._


	17. Chapter 17: More Confessions

_thanks for reviewing and here is more ENJOY_

_**Chapter 17: More Confessions**_

The rest of the week was long and busy for both Jane and Maura, both only saw each other for about two hours out of everyday.

Maura had to complete her paperwork after the long week at work. Jane invited her to the Dirty Robber and Maura said that she would be there in an hour.

So there they were, Frost, Frankie, and Jane at their normal table, discussing Megan.

"So do you know if she's single?" Frankie asked, a little tipsy after two drinks.

"Frankie, she is not interested, trust me," Jane told her brother sternly.

"You just want her to yourself."

"Why would I, when I'm with Maura?"

"Because she's hot Janie, even you must think so."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to do anything about it, okay? Me and Maura are going to be together for a really long time."

"Fine," Frankie shrugged, "Speaking of which, here comes Megan."

Jane looked up and saw Megan in a blue dress. Megan walked over to their table.

"Damn Megan, you look gorgeous, trying to hook up with somebody?"

"Not particularly," Megan smiled, and Jane scooted over and let her friend sit next to her. "Hey boys, are you both doing okay?"

"Yeah, we guys are perfectly fine," Frankie smirked, and his cheeks quickly flushed up.

"So, is there anybody you like outside of college?"

"Not anybody new, just a few people I liked in college and I still keep in touch with them. So, where's Maura?"

"Doing some paperwork, she has to fill out her evaluation of you too."

"Damn I sure hope I get to work with you guys."

"We're hoping for the same thing," Jane nodded and patted her hand that was on Megan's lap.

"You were always supportive of me Jane."

"What are friends for," Jane smiled. "Well I have to go get more drinks, Megan you want to come?"

She nodded with a smile and got up and they headed for the bar.

"Do you have something to tell me Megan?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anything to come between you and Maura."

"Oh my gosh, Megan do you still have feelings for me?"

Megan nodded and felt her eyes grow wet. "I'm sorry every week when we talk I get this warm feeling inside, I can't get you out of my head. But I want to work with you, because it might just help me be friends with you and drop my feelings."

"I don't want you to get hurt Megan. Trust me if me and Maura haven't gotten together then there would probably be a chance for us, but I love Maura too much."

"I see the way you are when you are together, that's true love, I just wish there was someone good enough for me."

"There is sweetie, I promise you, you have to believe in everything that one day the right woman will come to you."

"Yeah, you were always smart Jane."

"I have Maura to blame," Jane smirked. "Well we should head back to the table, before they ask what happened to us."

Megan nodded and they took their drinks back to the table, when they came back Maura was there.

'Damn Maura, your here early.'

"Yeah I decided to give paperwork a little break, I've been in my office too much this week."

"I agree," Jane smiled and slid in next to her girlfriend, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"Love you too Jane," Maura kissed her girlfriend's neck.

Megan smiled at the two and nudged Jane in the side. Jane looked up at her and smiled.

Frost looked at Maura and Jane, and then turned to Megan.

The night carried on with everybody joking around. It was near two in the morning when the guys left, it was only the ladies there.

Megan was hammered, "Damn, this night was fun... don't you think so babe?"

"Babe?" Maura looked from Megan to Jane.

"She always used to call me that, I wouldn't dig too deep into it."

Maura gave her an I'll talk to you about it later look.

"We should get her to wherever she's staying."

"Okay," Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Hey Megan, where are you staying at?"

"I... don't remember," she laughed.

Jane looked at Maura who just shook her head. "Well how about you come to my apartment and stay on the couch you'll pass out there in a few seconds."

"Okay Janie..." she kissed her cheek.

"Damn you are so drunk," Jane scrunched up her nose. "Maura help me walk her to my car."

"Well what about my car?"

"Why do you want to drive to a bar, when it's a possibility to get drunk?" Jane sighed.

"Fine, I'll just pick up my car tomorrow," Maura helped walk Megan to Jane's car.

When they got Megan settled in the car, they got in the front, Maura on the passenger's side.

"Thanks... for takin care uv me," Megan smiled and kissed Jane's cheek.

Maura looked at Jane and crossed her arms.

"What Maura?"

"What's going on between you and her?" Maura asked, looking in the backseat only to find Megan asleep.

"Nothing anymore Maur. Look I was going to tell you this sooner, but we got caught up in work."

"What and in those two hours each day we've seen each other, you couldn't mention it to me?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but my brain was a little preoccupied."

"Well if you didn't have the urge to sleep with me everytime we seen each other, you would know how to communicate better."

"I know, I screwed up, but I didn't want you to get upset."

"Then you should have told me right when you knew Megan would be working with me."

"Yeah, I get it Maura, what a did was stupid, I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"You Janie, are an amazing girlfriend, just because you didn't mention that you and her dated, doesn't mean I can't trust you. Okay, I want this relationship to be completely honest."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't know how to tell the truth every minute."

"Are you insulting me Jane?"

"No Maura, I love you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it in that way, I think it's sweet how you get all nervous when you try to lie. I can always trust you," Jane grabbed Maura's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"We have this amazing bond, let's not have the past ruin it," Maura whispered.

"Of course not, I love you so much babe."

"I love you too Janie," she kissed her girlfriend softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so yep no break up I couldnt do that to them... anways review and tell me ur thoughts and tell me what you would like to occur when Megan works with Jane and Maura<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18: Mind Games

_yeah like i could break them up in this story just becuz of a drunk Megan and Jane hiding something from Maura... there relationship is strong enough to handle anything..._

_**Chapter 18: Mind Games**_

The next morning, Jane woke up naked, she looked down at the sleeping form before her. Maura laid on her chest, her head laying in between Jane's breasts. Jane rubbed up and down Maura's back. She sort of regretted bringing Megan back home with her and Maura. But she didn't know where Megan was staying.

Jane's mind was thinking about everything that happened last night, when she felt movement, she looked down to see Maura smiling up at her.

"Did you sleep good babe?" Jane asked and Maura nodded.

"Yeah, I had a very comfy pillow," Maura kissed Jane's chest. "So what is the plan for today?"

Jane shrugged, "I don't know, but why don't you go take yourself a shower, and I'll make breakfast."

"You'd really do that for me."

"I'm trying to make up for last night's fight, I love you baby and I'm going to prove to you how much."

"You pretty much did that last night," Maura kissed Jane softly, pushing herself off of Jane she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"God, I love that woman," Jane put on sweat pants and a tank top. Almost forgetting about Megan.

"Good morning beautiful," Megan greetsd as Jane enters the kitchen.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to be up at seven in the morning."

"Oh dear Janie, you know I'm a morning person," Megan smiled. "So how are you and your girlfriend doing?"

"We are very much in love, thanks for asking," Jane told her with a smug smile on her face, taking the eggs out of the fridge.

"Are you making her breakfast?"

"I think that's what it looks like."

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Megan smiled. "Remember when you used to make me breakfast in bed."

"Look Megan, I know what you are trying to do, but you can not break up the bond I have with Maura."

"I'm not trying to break you guys up, I'm happy for you... I hope you know."

"Yeah, that's what you said when I told you me and you should see other people."

"Oh Janie, I was happy that you knew what you wanted... I was the screw up."

"You were not a screw up, just because you didn't know what you wanted."

"But I did know Janie, I wanted you."

"Then why didn't you tell me back then that you were okay if we would just stay friends?"

"That was true at the time, but when I dated other women it wasn't the same. You are the only girl for me Jane Rizzoli, and you are just afraid that I am right."

"I'm not afraid of anything, me and Maura are happy together."

"Seems to me that she gets jealous easy... I will fight for you Jane, with whatever it takes."

"That will be a fight that you will lose."

"I wouldn't know about that, she'll end up being bored of you, and whenever she does, just know I'd always be there for you," Megan whispered in Jane's ear. "I can keep my promises."

"Yeah, like I believe that."

"I promise you Janie that she'll be bored of you by the end of the month."

"And just how do you know?"

"Because I know who is coming back soon, and as soon as he does, she'll forget about poor little you," Megan winked. "Have a good day my love," Megan smiled and then walked out of the apartment.

Jane grunted, "Stupid bitch, I can't believe I had a thing for her."

"Well I'm glad your feelings for her are gone," Maura came in with a robe wrapped around her.

"Hey," Jane's face softened into a smile.

"Whatever she said I'm glad you didn't buy it."

"I don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth."

"That's a good thing, I'm not liking her at the moment either."

"Why not?"

"Because she made you delay breakfast, but I have an alternative in mind," Maura nibbled at Jane's collarbone. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and accidently dropped the egg.

"My bad," Jane cheeks warmed up.

"You can clean that up later," Maura purred seductively in Jane's ear. "I want you to fuck me so damn hard..."

"Oh baby, I love when you talk dirty to me," Jane lifted up her girlfriend, hungrily devouring her lips as Jane carried her to the bedroom. She dropped her to the mattress and as she crawled up Maura's body, kissing her way up to her soft lips. She straddled her girlfriend, and untied the knot to the robe, pushing it off, Jane smirked.

"Oh God," Jane sighed, "And here I thought you were wearing clothes underneath."

"Just make love to me already."

"Wow, and I thought I had more balls than you, very demanding," Jane entered Maura's body and Maura arched into her girlfriend, for another round of pleasure.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Megan was walking on the sidewalk, on her cell phone.

"Hey my sweet brother, when's your flight arriving?"

_"In a few hours, are you sure this is such a good idea?"_

"I want to break them up, so I can have Jane to myself."

_"Maura already hates me, I don't see how she can love me anymore."_

"Give yourself more credit Ian, you were the love of her life, until she finally started dating my Jane."

_"The things I do for you sis. Are you sure this plan will work?"_

"Maura will fall in love with you all over again, and then forget about Jane, making her vulnerable for me to have my fun with her."

_"You are a very evil minded woman, you know that."_

"Yeah," she laughed. "Thanks for bringing that up. I love you."

_"Love you too my sister, see you in a couple of hours."_

"Alright," Megan smiled and hung up her phone, placing her hands in her pockets. "Phase one complete. Poor little Janie. I'll prove to you who is your true lover."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so yup im bringing Ian into the picture... and yes I made Megan his sister, well half sister, that's why they'll have different last names... Megan had this plan all along ever since her and Jane went different ways. Will their plan work, or will Jane and Maura strong relationship beat it? more to come and if you want more please yes im wanting you to please REVIEW... you guys do a very good job at it anyways... but i like to kno ur thoughts about this chapter... ALL suggestions are welcomed<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19:Dont Come Around Here No More

_OMG i feel greatful of everyone who left a review... i got alot in record time i mite add... guess adding drama is good love every single one of your guys ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 19: Don't Come Around Here No More**_

Jane and Maura had laid in bed almost the whole day. Cuddling together Jane kissed Maura's shoulder.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Like on a date?" Maura asked, wanting clarification.

"Actually we should go back to the Dirty Robber, maybe tomorrow we can go on a date, give me enough time to make reservations."

"That's very thoughtful of you Jane," Maura kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I'm a very thoughtful person."

"Can we go in like an hour?"

"Sure, what do you want to do until then?"

"I have an amazing idea," Maura straddled her lovers waist, and kissed her with great force as they started another sexual union.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hour had went by fast. Maura and Jane caught up with their breathes before crawling out of the bed and putting on their clothes.

When arriving at the Dirty Robber, Maura ordered her wine and Jane ordered her usual bottle of beer. They scooted in the booth so they would be close together. Korsak and Frost had smiles on their faces as they sat down.

"How is the hottest female couple in Boston doing?" Frost asked with a smile.

"We my dear partner are doing amazingly well," Jane wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, kissing the top of her head.

"How's the stuff with Megan going?" Frost asked.

"Oh she's trying to break us apart..." Jane started.

"But what she fails to realize is just how strong your bond is..." Korsak finished and Jane smiled. "It's a damn shame really, some person wanting a couple to break up just because she has feelings for one of you two."

"She's just a bitch, and doesn't care about anything or anyone else. No one can tear us apart, because we belong together."

Maura looked up at Jane with a smile, "You really think so?"

"Of course sweetie," Jane replied, softly brushing her lips against Maura's.

"Oh hey, get a room," Frankie was heard, and Jane pulled back from Maura and grinned.

"Oh we had a room all day," Jane winks. "Didn't we baby, it was hot wasn't it."

"You my dear are an excellent lover."

"Oh dear Lord, how I wish I was deaf right now," Frankie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wish you were too," Jane smirked, receiving a smack in the arm by her girlfriend. "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice."

"You Janie, are very bad at that," Korsak smirked.

"Oh shut up," Jane rolled her eyes, and grunted as Maura kicked her in the leg.

"Be nice Jane," Maura leaned in close and whispered, "Before I show you what you get for being a bad girl."

"Stop turning me on in a public place baby," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. "Before I fuck you on this very table."

"Well then you'd have to arrest us for public indecency."

"True, that wouldn't be good for my record," Jane smirked and kissed Maura neck.

"Hey ladies stop that whispering it's driving me crazy."

"Well if it's driving you crazy so much Frankie, why don't you and the rowdy boys, go play some pool," Jane smirked.

"Rowdy boys, yeah very funny sis," Frankie rolled his eyes, and he walked over to the pool table, calling the guys to come over and play.

After the first game of pool ended, Jane had a couple of more drinks.

"Janie, I don't think I want to be here anymore," Maura whispered.

"You want to have sex with me that bad already?" Jane teased.

"Not that... I think that's Ian."

"Ian Faulkner, that old love of your life that always runs away, pretty much."

Maura nodded.

"I'm going to knock his fuckin' lights out," Jane balled her fists.

"Jane, please maybe he won't even notice we are here. I really don't want to see or talk to him."

Too late, Jane thought as Ian smiled and waved at Maura and Jane.

"Oh great Jane... he saw us, what should we do?" Maura asked nervously.

"Hey, baby, calm down alright, it's going to be perfectly fine, I'm right here with you," Jane squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"Well if it isn't Doctor Maura Isles, what a nice surprise seeing you here."

"What do you want with Maura Ian?" Jane asked.

"I came back from Africa permanently. We can finally start a family together baby," Ian smiled.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Oh I think she does, you just can't drop the love of your life like that Maur," he smirked.

"Me drop the love of my life? You are the one who is always leaving me when I fall back in love with you."

"Well now that won't happen because I'm here permanently. We can continue our love for each other and get married, just like you've always wanted."

"Things change Ian," Jane told him. "Plus, she is already in a relationship and doesn't want you screwing it up."

"Yeah right, you were always a funny one Rizzoli."

"Our relationship is over Ian, I'm frankly quite tired of you breaking my heart over and over again. And I'm already in a relationship where I hope ends with us being married and having children."

"Well may I ask who the lucky guy is?"

"Oh it's not a guy," Jane winked.

"Oh come on Jane, you always said if you were gay, you'd be the guy."

"Wait one damn second, your gay. Since when?" he acted like he didn't already know.

"A while ago, no thanks to you."

"Well damn," he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I came back too late."

"Yeah, and we're very sorry you did," Jane smiled pulling her girlfriend close.

"I guess I should go, but maybe I'll end up seeing you two around. Have a good day ladies," Ian nodded and left.

A grin appeared on Maura's face as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her deeply.

"Jane, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jane smiled kissing her cheek. "You really want a future with me?"

Maura nodded, "Sorry you had to find out that way."

Jane smiled and kissed her girlfriend, "All that matters is now we both know that our relationship is heading somewhere," she kissed down her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian arrived back at Megan's place.

"What do you mean, you can't ruin a relationship? Damn you can't do anything right. If you can't break them up I'll just hafta do things to them, by force."

* * *

><p><em><strong>See told you love will overpower all... anyways what do you think Megan is going to end up doing next? Will it work this time, or will it only make Maura and Jane love each other more? please REVIEW you guys are doing such a fantastic job hope your loving this.<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: Plan B

_U GUYS R SOOOOO AMAZING thanks SOOOO much for reviewing now u kno it'll get u quicker updates... came home from skool and lots of reviews it made my day wonderful_

_**Chapter 20: Plan B**_

The next day came and Jane was at her apartment, getting ready for a date. Maura said once she finished one more file she would go home, change and pick her up within the hour.

Angela took Jane shopping since they had the day off and Angela bought her a black dress.

Jane looked in the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Why am I so nervous for a date with Maura?" Jane fiddled with her fingers as she sat down on the couch. Jo Friday curled up beside Jane on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Maura was finishing up her work as Megan walked into her office.

"Are you done for the day Maur?" Megan asked softly.

"You are acting strange today, why today out of all days do you want to be nice to me."

"I heard Ian was in town, and he saw ou at the Dirty Robber."

"Who told you this information?"

"Janie did, she said she felt a little uncomfortable, with him tring to get back together with you."

"That's not true, you really shouldn't spend half your life on lies."

"I'm not lying she told me straight up that she felt like you were falling for Ian all over again."

"You don't know what our talking about, my Jane wouldn't lie to me like that."

"I'm just trying to help you before another heartbreak happens, you don't want to lose our friendship with Jane, do you?" Megan asked, and Maura said nothing. "See you don't even know what to say."

"I want you to leave my office."

"Or what?"

"No one insults me and Jane's relationship, we were perfectly okay until you came along."

"Fine, whatever, don't come crying to me when she breaks your little fragile heart," Megan smirked and left Maura's office.

Maura was upset that Megan was still trying to break them up. Maura picked up her cell phone and texted Jane that she was off of work. Maura walked to her car in the parking garage, since it was seven o' clock the garage only had dim lights on.

Maura had trouble opening her car door, when she heard a noise. She looked around the open area and shrugged, finally getting her door open. Before she could get into her car, she felt a sharp object enter her neck. And then everything went black.

Megan inserted a tranquilizer dart that would keep Maura passed out for only an hour... enough time to go home and start her plan. Once Maura dropped into Megan's arms, she carried her to her truck and drove out of the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hour has passed and Jane was getting worried, Maura never called or texted her telling Jane that she is on her way to pick her up.

Fifteen minutes after the pickup time, Jane pulled out her phone and called Maura's cell. It went straight to voicemail. And then calling Maura's house phone, she got the answering machine.

"Damn it," Jane got even more worried and then dialed Frost's number.

"Hey Jane what's up?"

"Maura's phone went straight to voicemail and she was supposed to be at my apartment fifteen minutes ago, and she's always early. Since you are still at the office, can you please track Maura's phone."

"Of course Jane, Maura is probably fine."

"Yeah probably."

"Okay," Frost spoke up two minutes later. "I got signal off Maura's phone and it is located in the parking garage."

"Barry, I think something happened to Maura... she texted me an hour ago saying she was leaving that office."

"We are going to find her Janie."

"I know we will," Jane took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was still black for Maura, but she heard voices.

"Megan, there is no way in hell I'm going to do that to Maura. I still love her, but just because you want Jane doesn't mean I'm going to help you, just take Maura away from her like that. They belong together."

Maura then heard a slap.

"You're such a bitch for a little sister."

"Oh go screw yourself, and grow a pair," Megan shouted and then you heard the door slamming.

Maura slowly opened her eyes, she felt a little weak. She looked around her surroundings, and noticed that she was tied and taped to a very uncomfortable chair.

"Ian," she noticed her ex lover rubbing his cheek.

"Oh Maura, you're awake."

"What's going on?" Maura asked, tugging at the tape around her wrists.

"My sister is going out of control... she's not the same as she used to be. Something has changed and it's scaring the crap out of me."

"Then why don't you just leave her?"

"Because then she's going to kill me."

"Why would your own sister do that?"

"I don't know, but she is the reason why I came back, she wanted me to take you away from Jane, and the last time I left you I realized that you weren't going to take me back. I was a jerk to you, you didn't deserve to be left everytime I had somewhere to go. I just want to let the past go, you and Jane are a hotter couple than me and you ever were anyways," Ian smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment Ian, you are a good guy, but you aren't very good at the relationships."

"Oh I realized that," Ian laughed. "I'm kind of glad you're gay now."

"Why is that?" Maura asked.

"So now I know I can't break your heart again, because I don't want to ruin a perfectly good relationship."

"So you really don't want me back?"

"Not anymore, God you and Jane are so much in love, it's unbelievable. Can't help, but feel jealous, but I am the one that left."

"So I still have to stay here?"

"Yeah, because I don't want my sister to go crazy. I believe that Jane will find you soon."

"Me too."

"So are we going to be friends?"

"I'll have to think about it, okay."

"Alright, I really do understand, but I won't turn on you. I've changed and I am really glad I did."

"Yeah me too Ian," Maura nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was that Megan kidnapped Maura thinking that it would make Jane forget... yup she crazy ain't she... but im wondering if you guys enjoyed that little IanMaura scene at the end here... thats the part i wanna have reviews on... should they stay friends or not? Ian is a good guy now, so hopefully you enjoyed this... expect another chapter b tomorrow if this one goes well in reviews**_


	21. Chapter 21: Not So Bad

_thanks for the reviews... i do believe I'll end this story at chapter 30 or before then but im aiming for a total of thirty chapters... thanks for the support and keep the reviews coming_

_**Chapter 21: Not So Bad**_

"Don't you have a cell phone?" Maura asked.

"Why didn't I think of that ten minutes ago," Ian pulled out his phone. "What's Jane's number?"

Maura gave him Jane's cell.

"Damn, be glad I got signal," Ian put the ear to his phone.

"Put it on speaker."

Ian looked at her and nodded, and Jane picked up.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, it's me Ian."

"What the hell are you calling me for?"

"I know where Maura is."

"You're going to turn yourself in over the phone. No one kidnaps my Maura and gets away with it."

"Hey, I didn't kidnap your girlfriend, it was my sister."

"Sister, what does your sister have to do with this?"

"My sister is Megan, and actually my half sister."

"That bitch."

"Language Jane," Maura spoke up and smiled to herself.

"Oh my God Maura. Put her on the phone."

Ian put the phone by Maura's ear, he didn't undo her hands and legs yet, he didn't know if Megan would be back down there.

"Maura, I'm so glad your okay, I tried calling your cell but you never picked up."

Maura heard the saddened tone of Jane's voice and realized that she was crying.

"Just pick me up please, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to leave you ever again."

"Me either baby, I'm on my way, let Ian give me the address."

"Okay, but one more thing Jane, please don't harm Ian, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Can we talk about that after I pick you up?" Jane asked.

"Sure, hopefully see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too baby, I'm gonna get you out of there."

"I know you will Jane," Maura had tears run down her face.

Ian put the phone back to his ear and told Jane where the address was at.

"Alright thanks Ian."

"Jane, before you go I got something to say."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"I'm glad you are with Maura, you are a better match for her than I ever was."

"Thanks, we'll talk later."

"Come get your girlfriend," Ian smiled and then hung up the phone. "She's on her way, that should make you happy."

"More than anything," Maura smiled, finally feeling calm.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you found Maura?" Frost asked when Jane pulled him towards her car.

"Ian called and told me, I think he's helping her out. Maura told me that he didn't do anything wrong."

"Like I believe that, if he loves her, he would want her for himself, he probably took her away."

"Only one way to find out," Jane turned on her car, buckled her seatbelt, and drove to the address she was given.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the destination.

"Do you want me in the car or to come with?" Frost asked.

"You can come with me, Ian's partner might be here," Jane put the gun in her holster and Frost did the same.

"Alright let's go get Maura," Frost told Jane and she nodded, they walked up to the door and Jane knocked hard.

Almost a minute later the door swung open. And there appeared Megan.

"Oh hey Jane... what brings you here?"

"Where the hell is Maura?"

"Oh damn, she ran away from you that's too..." Megan starts only to have Jane slam her into the wall.

"I know she's in here, you better tell me where she is, or I won't have no problem shooting you."

"I know how rough you like it baby, Maura is too lightweight for you. She was nice and tight too."

"If you fuckin' raped my girlfriend, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass."

"You're so hot when your angry," Megan licked her lips.

"Jane!" Frost caught her attention, he was opening a door. He peeped inside, "Looks like a basement."

Jane shoved Megan once more and told Frost to cuff her as she went downstairs.

"Never piss off Jane Rizzoli, Megan," Frost smiled as he cuffed her.

Jane felt for a switch on the wall, and turned on the light as she headed down the stairwell.

She heardvoices, especially Maura's scared one.

"Maura!" Jane shouted, to let her girlfriend know she was hear.

"Jane!" Maura shouted, and felt her eyes getting wet.

Jane rushed to her lover and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh God Maura, I'm so glad you are okay," Jane felt her eyes grow wet as as kissed the top of Maura's head. Jane pulled back and untied Maura and tore the tape off from around her wrists.

"I love you Jane," Maura sniffed, wiping her eyes as she threw her arms around Jane's neck, and kissed her so soft.

"Did that bitch hurt you in anyway did she?"

"No Jane," Maura let out a smile. "You should really thank Ian, he didn't let her harm me."

Jane looked uneasily at Maura's ex-lover.

"I guess thanks for keeping my Maura safe," Jane shook his hand.

"Anything for you two lovely ladies, you too are perfect for each other."

"That we are," Jane smirked, kissing Maura softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now in the next chapter it deals with Jane and Maura discussing about Ian... they'll come to a conclusion, but what will it be? please REVIEW if you want more... it means a lot to me and also go on my PROFILE and VOTE on the poll... that'll help me out please and thank you<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22: Sidetracked

_omg the delay for this story has been huge but now im back and making it up to you... this chapter may even happen to be longer than my others for this story_

_**Chapter 22: Sidetracked**_

Jane told Maura to head back to her apartment while Jane finished up her job talking to Megan. Hours after wrapping up Jane finally headed back to her place and when she opened the door.

"Maura! Where are you?"

"In the bathroom, you want to join me?"

Jane smiled to herself and as she was walking she removed her shirt and then started undoing her pants, once she reached the bathroom she saw Maura sitting naked on the side of the tub.

"Were you fixing to take a bath?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep when I came home and realized that I should freshen up before you came home, but now that your here," Maura winked.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, and nibbled down her neck, her fingers stroking between Maura's legs.

"Jane," Maura moaned. "I don't think it's fair that you still have clothes on."

"What are you going to help take my clothes off?"

Maura smirked and kissed Jane softly. "I love you Janie."

"I love you too Maura," Jane smiled removing her pants. Maura told Jane to stay still and she gave her lover a confusing look.

Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and slowly slid the down Jane's back, unclasping the bra, letting it fall to the ground. She brushed her lips against Jane's breasts as one finger grabbed the side of her underwear and pulled it down to the ground.

Jane smirked and lifted Maura up, nipping at her neck, placing her into the bathtub. Jane pulled back.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" Maura asked softly and Jane winked.

"I don't like baths that much."

"Well I highly doubt we'll be actually bathing, so come in the tub and fuck me senseless."

"Wow, did I just hear you say fuck you senseless?" Jane growled and slid into the tub.

"Yes, now make love to me already."

"Damn, you're so fuckin' demanding I love it," Jane pulled herself to straddle Maura's lap, running her fingers down Maura's body, stopping at the swollen clit. "That feels good," Jane stated and she began sucking on Maura's neck.

Once Jane entered Maura, they both moaned and Jane felt just how tight Maura was.

"Fuck Maura," Jane pumped her three fingers inside Maura, curling them multiple times. Maura leaned her head back as Jane continued kissing down her soft neck. She bit down before her shoulder and sucked hard Maura moaned

"That's gonna leave a mark," Jane smiled and her lips trailed down to Maura's breast. Her tongue ran over her hardened nipple and her teeth softly twisted it and then started to suck.

Maura was arched into Jane as she started pumping faster inside her.

"Mmm Jane, faster... faster," Maura moaned, starting her orgasm as Jane pumped for a few more minutes and then removed her fingers, licking them one by one.

Jane kissed Maura's lips before getting out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her waist.

"Where are you going Janie?"

"To the bedroom, you can finish your bathtub and we can continue in the bed, I promise."

"I believe you," Maura nodded as Jane left the bathroom, closing the door.

Jane laid down on the bed, and waited for Maura to come out of the bathroom, but before that could happen there was a knock on the front door.

"Damn it," Jane growled and put on a shirt and boxer shorts before walking to the door to see who it was. Frankie appeared there with a frown.

"Frankie, what the hell are you doing here, I have company."

"I have to tell you something Jane, it's important."

"What is it?"

"Korsak just asked Ma to marry him."

"What is he crazy, they haven't been dating for long, I saw him all day why in the hell didn't he tell me."

"He sent me to tell you."

"What the hell for?"

"He knew if he told you, you'd be acting like this."

"So what, please tell what Ma said."

"She told him no."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she wasn't ready to be married again, but she sees them being married if their relationship lasts a whole year."

"Wow," Jane sighed, "And how do you feel about this?"

"It makes me miss Pop. I really want to tell him about it."

"It's not any of his business, he left Ma, so if she's happy with someone else who cares what he thinks."

"He's our dad Janie."

"But he walked out on us, okay? I don't want him to know anything that goes on in our lives anymore."

"I already told Pop that Ma was in a relationship."

"You what? Seriously Frankie, how dumb are you? You still talk to him."

"He's our dad Jane, just because he left doesn't mean he shouldn't be in our life."

"Frankie, if Ma gets wind of you talking to Pop, she is going to be beyond pissed. Did you ever think about what if Pop wanted to get Ma back, and now you gave him motive because you told him Ma is dating again?"

"No, I didn't think about it, Pop doesn't love Ma anymore."

"Really? What did he tell you this? Pop promised to be married to our Ma in sickness and in health and he got up and left. So why the hell are you talking to him Frankie? He doesn't deserve to hear from us anymore, he lost this priviledge when he walked out on Ma, and walked out on our family," Jane huffed and then stopped talking.

"Janie, I thought you were going to be in the bedroom," Maura came out and then saw Frankie standing in front of Jane. "Oh sorry, I didn't know Frankie was here."

"He's not, he's leaving."

"Jane, you can't just stop talking about this."

"Really, because I believe that I'm your older sister and you don't have to order me to do anything," Jane pushed Frankie out the door and closed the door, quickly locking the door.

"May I ask what was that all about?"

"No Maura, you may not," Jane grunted and went to the fridge to grab herself a beer. She opened it and almost downed the whole drink before removing the bottle from her mouth.

"Maybe if we talk about it..." Maura stated softly.

"We're not gonna talk about it, it's between me and my brother okay, so please don't you dare try to help."

"Janie..."

"Please don't Janie me Maura, I just want to be by myself for a little while, can we just talk tomorrow?"

Maura looked at her girlfriend and frowned, "I'm your girlfriend and I'm going to stay."

"No Maur, you are going to leave me alone, I don't need any comfort from anyone, especially you. I can handle shit on my own."

Maura frowned and went into the bedroom to put on her clothes, she came out with her heels in her hands.

"Call me when you calm down."

"I don't need to calm down Maura, I just need to be left alone."

"Fine, I'm going Janie," Maura took a deep breath and walked out of the apartment.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Jane grabbed a few more beers from the fridge and sat down on the couch to watch tv.

Maura made it outside and saw Frankie sitting on the steps. She sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Jane, wanted some quiet, what exactly happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, just family problems."

Maura patted his hand and smiled, "Just give Jane some time to cool down, and she'll be as good as new."

"I'm sorry I got her mad at you, you don't deserve that kind of talk, I should go tell Janie about that."

"Please Frankie, trying to help will most likely almost make it worse."

Frankie sighed, "Yeah you're right, but how you can date Jane for this long and still tolerate her is unclear to me. I wish I had a girlfriend that's like you."

"You'll find the girl eventually I promise you, there is a girl who will be able to see how smart, funny and sexy you are, you just have to wait for her."

"Sometimes I wish I could have gotten to you first."

"Sorry about that Frankie, but even if you did come to me first, I would have said no."

"Can you tell me that reason, so maybe I can change it and get a girl quicker."

"Frankie, I've been attracted to women for almost a whole year now, and well you aren't a woman."

Frankie nodded, "I'll be sure to get a girl who is no attracted to women," Frankie smirked.

"That's a good idea," Maura smiled.

"Thanks for this talk Maura, I really needed it," Frankie kissed her cheek. "You're not really my type anyways."

"Why is that?"

"Because you like women is all," Frankie smiled. "Do you want to go to the Dirty Robber?"

Maura shrugged, "I really want to just head home."

"I understand," he nodded, "I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so three things happened in this chapter... how did you think it was are you mad that Angela said no to Korsak's proposal, upset that Jane doesn't want anything to do with her dad. And also a little heart to heart between Maura and Frankie. If you want to read more leave REVIEWS to let me kno you are still reading I think i deserve to kno especially after the delay in the fic... please and thank you it'll mean the world to me if you review this :)<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23: Apologizing

_oooohhh thanks OH SO MUCH for the reviews glad u are enjoying this oh so much, I enjoy writing this so glad its a good read and that i have so many fans._

_**Chapter 23: Apologizing**_

The next day came quicker than Jane had planned, she woke up passed out on the couch, and with a headache.

Jane rubbed her temples and sighed, she felt bad about taking her anger out on Maura, she should just be mad at her dad, all her hidden anger about her dad leaving finally came out, more came out than she knew existed.

"This is why I shouldn't keep things bottled up," Jane groaned and immediately went to go get her phone, quickly dialing Maura's number.

It rang a few times and then went to voicemail. Jane decided not to leave a message and called Frankie.

He picked up on the first ring.

_"Yeah Jane."_

"Maura isn't picking up her phone, do you happen to know where she's at?"

_"She should be at work, I was going to drive her to work, but her car was already gone, she seemed pretty upset last night."_

"I know, Frankie, I fucked up," Jane ran a hand threw her hair. "And also sorry about getting mad at you, it's not my fault that you still respect our Pop."

_"Look you don't have to apologize to me, just go to Maura, and don't you dare make up over the phone."_

"Um... I think I got it Frankie, I'll talk to you whenever," Jane told her younger brother and then hung up. She headed for her bedroom and put on some clothes, before gathering her stuff and heading over to work.

About a half an hour later Jane ended up at work, and directly went to the elevator to go see Maura. Jane went down and saw her working on an autopsy. Jane quietly walked over to her busy girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, kissing her neck slightly.

"Jane, do you mind, I have to finish this body up." Maura told her without looking up.

"Okay, I get that you're mad at me and I know I fucked up, I shouldn't have..." she was stopped by Maura turning around with a frown.

"Jane, I'm serious I have to finish this up, so go sit in my office and we'll talk in a few minutes."

She sighed and quietly went into Maura's office, sitting in the comfortable chair.

A couple of long minutes later Maura came into her office and closed the door. Jane immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around Maura.

"Jane..." Maura starts, only to have Jane kiss her soundly on the lips. Her tongue wanted in Maura's mouth, but Maura pushed Jane away.

"I fucked this up didn't I?" Jane grunted.

"If you say fucked up one more time in this conversation, we're done Jane," Maura crossed her arms.

"Damn your cute when your mad."

"Complimenting me isn't going to help the situation Jane. Last night was uncalled for, you didn't have to get pissed off at me, just because whatever you and Frankie were talking about made you upset."

"I know Maura, I was being a bitch, and you don't deserve any of that, I love you babe, and last night I didn't really prove it. I'm truely sorry Maura, I really want us to work out."

"Me too Jane, we belong together, but you're going to need more than a few words to make me feel better."

"Okay, I understand that," Jane nodded, kissing Maura's cheek. "I promise, when I get off of work this afternoon I'm going to go home and cook something up, and maybe after we eat we can finish off with dessert."

"What kind of dessert?" Maura asked, with a slight smile.

"Some hot make up sex, you know you can't get enough of me."

"You're so full of yourself Janie."

"Oh really?" Jane licked her lips and pushed Maura against her desk. "We need to also finish what we were gonna start before Frankie came over."

"What is that?"

"I was going to let you have your way with me, I was even going to let you use my handcuffs," Jane hand slid down Maura's side, as she kissed her neck, right below her ear. "Let you get a little taste as your tongue roams inside of me."

"Jane..." Maura moans as Jane's hands squeeze her ass. "Not at work."

"It wasn't a problem at all when I fucked you senseless on top of your desk."

"Jane..." Maura felt herself growing tight.

"Yes my dear?" Jane kissed her collarbone.

"Can we um... go make love in the bathroom?" Maura asked almost shyly.

"You never had to ask," Jane winked as she picked Maura up bridal style, Maura arms around Jane's neck, and Jane kissing every inch of bare skin she could touch.

Heading for the bathroom, and locking the door, Jane placed Maura on the counter, and slowly kissed up her thigh.

Maura got tight as Jane pulled down Maura's panties with her teeth. Kissing around Maura's clit, had her squeezing Jane's shoulders to keep her head where it was at.

Jane sucked at the swollen area and ran her tongue over her wetness and then plunged into Maura's wetness. Maura let out a moan as Jane spread Maura's legs apart, kissing, sucking and licking every inch of her girlfriend.

After Maura came, she was out of breath and Jane smiled at her girlfriend.

"I love you baby," Jane planted a kiss on Maura's lips.

"I love you too Janie," Maura whispered, and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"I think it's my turn to fuck you."

"Damn Maura I have to get you to check your language, you're hanging around me too much."

Maura shrugged, and undid Jane's pants pulling them down, and then Maura got Jane on the counter, and Maura did the same thing that jane did to her. Everything was better again, but Jane had more making up to do. It couldn't be too hard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So i really REALLY hope you guys enjoyed two chapters in one day i was going to update this in the morning but you guys deserve this for being such fantastic readers and reviews... leave reviews makes me happy and wanna write faster... i love all of you guys keep up the good work<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24: Delayed Dinner?

_so sorry for the delay but i think it was worth the wait... just wait until you read the chapter hope this is good enough for having you guys wait a little while longer than usual ENJOY :)_

**_Chapter 24: Delayed Dinner?_**

As promised Jane left work and headed to her place, to cook dinner for Maura's arrival. But before she started dinner, she took a shower, and then put on some tight clothes, she'd take off some of her clothes when she actually got finished with dinner.

After fixing dinner, an hour and a half later, she went to take off everything expect her bra, underwear and short, tight fitting boxers. She wrapped her robe around her, right on time to have someone knocking on her door.

"Hey sexy," Jane stated before opening the door completely to see her brother standing there. "Frankie, what the hell, can't you call?"

"I tried calling your cell, maybe if you would stop blocking my number."

"I only did that once and it was by accident, anyways, I'm kind of waiting on Maura to show up.

"Well of course, if you ever mean to call me sexy it'd freak the shit outta me."

"So anyways, why are you here?"

Frankie shrugged, "Ma is driving me crazy, I told her about the girl I just started seeing."

"Hold up, you have a girlfriend and told Ma about it?"

"She just asked me out today, I was too happy until Ma started talking about now she can have grandchildren, and all this other good stuff."

"You're an idiot about telling Ma you just got in a relationship."

"Yeah anyways I had to get away, I would go over to Michelle's house, but I don't know where she lives and she said her cousin is in town so we can't really hang out."

"Wow, well you can't be here when Maura comes, I'm trying to you know make up for being an ass to her last night."

"Oh, is that why your place actually smells good, and you answered the door in a robe, and I really hope something is on underneath that."

"Oh there isn't the slightest bit of clothing underneath this," Jane smirked, really just trying to get Frankie to leave.

"Oh God, damn... I'm gonna just go, that's just ew, I'll let Maura have fun with that," Frankie covered his mouth and rushed out of the apartment.

"Wow, I should answer the door in a robe more often," Jane smiled to herself as she closed the door, and got ready by setting the table up for dinner.

She looked at her cell and Maura was 30 minutes late, from when she usually would arrive. Jane plopped down on the couch, and drank a beer waiting until Maura finally decided to show up.

Almost a whole hour of time has passed and there was finally a knock on the door, Jane slowly answered and then saw Maura with a sad look on her face.

"Jane, I am so sorry I'm let, I fell asleep at my desk, I know you are trying to make up for what happened last night, and now tonight is probably ruined, you do not know how sorry I am," Maura felt her eyes threatening to spill tears.

Jane carressed Maura's cheek and frowned, "I must admit I was a little pissed off that you were late, but I'm not mad, believe me. I don't care that our dinner got cold. I love you baby, and I know you love me too, so no lateness can ever harm the way I feel about you or how we feel about each other," Jane kissed Maura's quivering lips softly.

Maura pulled Jane into a tight hug, and kissed down Jane's neck.

"Thanks for understanding Jane, you are truly a wonderful woman," she smiled slightly.

"Oh I try to be, by the way love that tight dress, your breasts look beautiful."

Maura warmed up at the words, "So are we still going to have dinner, you probably spent a lot of time on it."

"You already missed dinner time Maura, it's too late for that."

Maura sighed, "Sorry."

"Oh baby, don't be sorry, now we can just get to the important part... the dessert," Jane winked as she licked her lips, pressing Maura into the wall. Jane nipped at Maura's ear and her hands slid down Maura's ass.

"I would hate for you to waste a perfectly good meal."

"Hell Maura, forget about the dinner, we can always eat it tomorrow, now can we stop the talking I want to fuck you senseless already," Jane ran her hands up Maura's side, picking her up, sucking and biting at Maura's neck as Jane hauled her lover to the bedroom.

Jane placed Maura on the bed, and then Maura just waited, as Jane looked up and down her girlfriend.

"What are we waiting for Jane?"

Jane smiled and then slowly untied her robe and slipped it off, Maura smiled at Jane's toned body, she felt her body almost immediately grow wet. Jane then slowly removed her bra.

"Jane, you look gorgeous, I love your breasts."

Jane smirked as she ran her own hands up her body, reaching up to her breasts as slowly running her fingers over them, she smiled brighter as she saw Maura squirm. Then she started to move her hands down towards her boxers, removing them.

"Come on Jane, you're torching me."

"You made dinner get cold," Jane smiled, and then she pulled down her panties, and Maura felt herself getting wetter by the second.

"Jane," Maura moaned. Jane winked and laid down on the bed.

"I think you have some making up to do as well," Jane kissed her girlfriend softly.

Maura smiled, "Oh Janie, you never had to ask," she lowered her mouth down and started kissing up her thigh and as she came up to Jane wet center, she sucked gently and Jane groaned, gripping the sheets. Maura's tongue plunged into Jane.

"God Maura, don't stop baby."

"Oh Jane," Maura pulled her tongue out of Jane's center and smiled, straddling her lover. "I don't plan on it," her voice got low and seductive. "You are going to be sore for a week."

"Oh fuck me now Maura!" Jane groaned as Maura sucked on one of her breasts while slowly sliding a finger into the slick center of Jane Rizzoli.

Maura wouldn't stop feeling bad about being late for dinner, but if this was how she had to feel better, things were about to get even hotter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I stopped it there... how did you like the chapter, did you enjoy it... hot wasnt it, if you want more, you know what to do REVIEW :D<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25: Once Again

_was reading over my story and i thought you know who i should bring back... Ian, but first I think i should finish the sex scene right ;) ALSO thanks about the reviews_

**_Chapter 25: Once Again_**

"Maura!" Jane groaned as Maura sucked and licked at Jane's core, Jane gripped onto the sheets.

Maura pulled up and saw the sweat on her lover's body. Maura kissed up her girlfriend's toned abs her lips reaching her breasts, holding one in her hand as she sucked on the other one. Maura's tongue ran over the nipple as the hand on Jane's other breast kneeded it and then turned her hard nipple in between her fingertips.

Jane felt hot tears come out her eyes, "Maura, I think... I've had enough for tonight," she breathed hard.

Maura pulls away from her breasts and frowns, "Oh, I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry."

"Hey Maura, don't be sorry, I should have been more clear, it's my turn to please you, you're still in your dress."

Maura looked down at herself and smiled, "Oh," she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Jane smiled at her distracted girlfriend, and suddenly pinned Maura's wrists over her head. "Now that look on your face looks, hot," Jane brushed her lips against Maura's ear, and started kissing down her neck, sucking and biting making sure to leave a mark. Maura moaned under her, as her eyes shut and she began to pant. Jane smiled at this, "Maura, stand up," Jane told her as she rolled off her lover.

"Yeah," Maura stared at Jane on the bed as she got up and stood in front of Jane.

Jane almost immediately jumped off the bed, and pulled slowly down the strap of her dress, kissing down her collar bone and shoulder. Letting the dress fall Jane grinned as half of Maura's breasts were out of her bra. Jane grinned and unhooked the bra letting it drop to the floor like she did the dress.

"Damn Maura, I swear your breasts look better every damn day," Jane slowly ran her tongue over her nipple, and she heard Maura breathe hard. One of Jane's hand ran over Maura's underwear. "Fuck Maura, you're soaked down there."

"See what you do to me Janie," Maura whispered, and Jane looked up at Maura's face.

"I love you Maura, I don't think there is anyone in this whole entire earth who I want to be with. I only want you, until the end of time."

"Jane," Maura smiled brightly, "I feel the same exact way, no one can ever please me like you do, and you are always here for me, not like my past lovers."

"Well that's where I'm different," Jane tucked a strand of hair behind Maura's ear, and kissed her softly. "I know that I only want you, not for one night, but for the rest of my life."

Maura smirked, "Well now that I know we are going to be together forever, why don't you continue with pleasing me."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's neck, "Oh you never had to ask," Jane pushed Maura on the bed and crawled on top of her, removing Maura's underwear and plunging her finger deep into the love of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day both ladies were late to work, Maura had to handle three autopsies to take care of and Jane had a whole stack of paperwork to do.

She worked for almost five hours before she got off of break. She headed to the Cafe in the precinct, Maura was too busy to come up at the moment.

Jane ordered some of her mother's tea, before she headed towards a table.

"Jane!" a man's voice called the detective, she looked up and was surprised to see Ian walking over to her.

"Um... hey Ian, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you about something, important."

"Okay I'm listening."

"Um... well how should I put this ever since you um... came to Maura's rescue after she gotten kidnapped by my step sister. And recently I've... you know what, nevermind."

"What Ian?" Jane asked, deepening her voice.

"Well what you did was amazing, and it made me realize that I need a woman like you in my life."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm falling in love with you," he stated running a hand through his hair.

"What the hell kind of joke is this Ian?" Jane didn't find it funny, why did he come to her with this in the first place.

"It's not a joke Jane, I can't get you off of my mind, and I don't want to feel this way for you. You and Maura are perfect for each other, I don't want that to get screwed up."

"Then why in the hell did you tell me this?"

"I don't know, Jane, I just want to know how I can get you outta my mind. I don't want these feelings for you Jane."

"Trust me, I don't want you to have these feelings for me either. I'm in love with Maura, okay. And no one else, not now or ever, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't really be here telling me this."

"I guess I'm just going to leave and deal with this myself. But Jane, please promise me that you won't tell Maura."

"Ian I'm in love with her, I'm sorry, but I can't make that promise."

"Jane, I'm practically begging you."

"This isn't just something you ignore Ian, I can't just let everyday go by that I know you have feelings for me and not tell anyone about it. I love Maura too damn much to let her get hurt."

"I know Jane, but you can't tell her."

"Give me a good reason."

Ian sighed, "Jane, I don't have one."

"Then I'm sorry Ian, I don't think you being friends with me and Maura will be such a good idea anymore."

"I understand, I just wanted to let you know."

"Well thanks for telling me Ian, for whatever reason you did, I'm just sorry I can't do anything to help."

"I understand Jane," Ian sighed and then slid out of the booth and walked out.

Jane ran her hands through her hair, "How in the hell can he be falling in love with me, nothing about this seems right. I'm screwed aren't I?" Jane frowns to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup I had the Ian scene done first but you guys wanted me to complete the sex scene so I did to my best ability i REALLY hope you enjoyed this and are glad i updated this sooner than I had planned... if you want more like i know you do keep up the reviews and you shall be rewarded<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26: Back A Step Then Forward Two

**_Chapter 26: Back A Step, Then Forward Two_**

After Jane was off her break she went to go visit Maura in her office. When Jane entered, she closed the door and noticed Maura talking on the phone smiling.

"Yeah Ian, well maybe we can all hang out next week on Wednesday, we both have off on that day," Maura stated, before Jane pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Ian I thought I said we aren't going to be friends with you anymore. Yeah, you should be sorry, good day," Jane closed the phone.

"Jane Rizzoli! What may I ask, what that was?"

"I don't want us to hang out with Ian not now, or ever."

"Jane," Maura frowned, crossing her arms. "You said as long as he doesn't gain feelings for me we can still hang out as friends. He deserves to have some friends."

"Well then, he can find his own friends, Ian Faulkner is no longer able to hang out with us."

"And why not?" Maura asked, getting more and more upset.

"He's in love with me Maura," Jane shouted, plopping down in a chair.

Maura looked at her girlfriend, "Really Jane? Because that isn't funny, messing with my emotions like that."

"Maura, I'm fuckin' serious, I was on break and he came to me, saying that he wants to know how to get rid of his feelings for me."

"Did he actually say those words, that he's in love with you?"

"Yes Maura, he straight out told me that he's falling in love with me," Jane frowned, hoping now that her girlfriend, love of her life would believe her.

"I don't believe this! Here I thought Ian wanted me, he's been wanting you this whole time. I feel stupid for even thinking about wanting him back."

"You thought of wanting him back?" Jane asked, as she stood up out of her chair. "What the hell Maura?"

"Jane, I'm sorry, but he was the first person I ever loved, and I didn't realize how far our relationship would have gotten when he showed back up into my life. I took it as a sign that I should be with him. But then I got kidnapped by his step sister, and then that was when I realized that I can't love him anymore, I can only love you."

"Maura, I can't believe you never told me this."

"I didn't think it was important."

"Maura, you thought of getting back with him, and never told me until now. So what if you never gotten kidnapped? Damn it Maura, so what am I, just your second choice? All this time I spent falling in love with you, and I just get screwed over."

"Jane," Maura whispered, wiping her wet eyes.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, just leave me alone for a while," Jane stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Maura let her face fall into her hands, and she cried, "What have I done?"

Jane stormed back into the bullpen, cursing up a storm, Korsak and Frost stop what they are doing and look at her.

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Nothing," Frost shrugged and got back to his paperwork.

"Lover's spat with Maura?" Korsak asked.

Jane groaned and sat down at her own desk, "You have no idea," Jane ran a hand through her hair. "I fuckin' hate Ian Faulkner."

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Not only did he come in on my lunch break to tell me that he is falling for me... when I tell Maura, she finally let's me know that she actually thought of getting back together with that ass," Jane slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Damn Jane, that had to hurt," Frost spoke up.

"You think Frost," Jane grunted. "I fuckin' loved Maura, and now I just find out that I'm always just her damn second choice. I was going to spend the rest of my life with that Maura, now it's all gone to shit. Fuck relationships."

"Jane, you do realize that Maura never actually left you for Ian, she knows how much this relationship means to both of you. She never even gave leaving you a second thought. If you let Maura out of your life it's going to be the biggest mistake that you will ever make," Korsak shook his head.

"And what do you know Korsak, you've been divorced three times."

"Look Jane, I came to realize my mistakes, why do you think me and your mother's relationship is going good, I learned about women from my mistakes. And I don't want you to make that mistake with leaving Maura. You know perfectly well that you can't even live without Maura. I just hope I taught you something from this Janie. I'm just looking out for you."

"Korsak, why do you have to be right?" Jane sighed. "I have to do something big, or she not forgive me for being so mean to her."

"You can always ask to marry her," Korsak suggested.

"Really? And be rejected like you were with my Ma?"

"Maura is in love with you Jane, if you ask her to be your wife, then she'll realize how much you want a relationship with her."

Jane stood up from her desk, and put on her jacket, "I have to go."

"Janie, but before you go."

"Yeah Korsak?" Jane asked, turning to her ex partner.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Jane nodded and left the bull pen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the drama but not every chapter can be filled with love and romance, but yeah i let Korsak talk to Jane cuz hes had experienced for letting good things go. Next chapter will be one you probably all been waiting for... so review and you shall be rewarded ;)<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27: A Break

_thanks TONS for your reviews love you guys and i hope you guys know that your reward is just another chapter ;) enjoy oh and FYI this chapter was going to be a happy one, but i do believe that there should be a little bit more drama_

**_Chapter 27: A Break_**

Jane had come back to the bullpen two hours later, she immediately went down to Maura's office. She was asleep on her couch, Jane kneeled down next to her girlfriend, caressing her cheek.

"Sweetie, wake up," Jane kissed Maura's forehead.

"Jane," Maura whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hey," Jane brushed her lips against Maura's.

"Hey, Jane I'm sorry about earlier," Maura frowned as she sat up. Jane rubbed her thigh.

"Don't be sorry, I was hoping that we could move on from that."

"Jane..." Maura started only to be cut off, Jane got on one knee.

"Maura, I know this isn't the best way to propose, but I want you to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life..."

"Jane," Maura frowned, but Jane shook her head.

"No, let me finish... I love you Maura and I can't live my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Maura felt her eyes grow wet, she didn't have the nerve to reject her, but Maura slowly shook her head.

"I can't," Maura whispered, and Jane stood up.

"Maura, what are you talking about?"

"Jane, I love you, but just because we had a fight because of Ian this isn't the way to fix it. I hurt you, and I'm not sure that you really want to marry me."

"Maura, how can you sit here and tell me what I want? You're the one who would have picked Ian if you weren't kidnapped."

"Jane..."

"No, don't Jane me, I can't believe this. I knew we should have just stayed friends with benefits, now I'm the one getting screwed over."

"Just let me talk Jane!" Maura shouted, and felt herself shaking. "You're so damn stubborn Jane Rizzoli. What I'm trying to say is that it's too damn soon for a proposal, and apparently you just want to do it, so you don't feel like a second choice. But I'm here to tell you that you were always my first choice, but you apparently don't trust me enough, so a proposal should wait until you can actual gain trust in me."

"Well just so you know, I may not be able to trust you anymore."

"You don't mean that Jane, just to let you know I never gave another thought about Ian, maybe if you would let me explain instead of jumping to conclusions. You aren't ready for a marriage committment."

"Well there we have it, we apparently both still have trust issues. We should just take a break from this relationship."

"Do you think that's best?" Maura hated when Jane made rash decisions, one thing she didn't like about her.

"The greatest damn idea I had all day," Jane shook her head and left Maura's office, slamming the door.

Jane stormed into the bullpen, and slammed her fists on Korsak's desk.

"I hope you're fuckin' happy Korsak, she rejected me and now we are taking a break from our relationship. You don't know how hard I just wanna punch you right now."

"She rejected you?"

"No shit Sherlock, I knew I should have never took advice from a man divorced and denied marriage from my own Ma. Now my life is even more fucked up. I hope you're fuckin' happy you ass."

"Woah Jane, calm down," Frost rushed up to Korsak's desk.

"Frost, stay out of this," Jane shook her head.

"Look Jane, I'm sorry about you getting rejected, but..."

"No buts Korsak, I'm done taking advice from you," Jane frowned and grabbed her things and left.

Jane didn't know where she wanted to go, and she decided to head to Frankie's place which she would realize wasn't a very good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Frankie," Michelle moaned, as his lips were kissing up her thigh.

"Are you sure you want to have sex, so soon?" Frankie asked, kind of nervous.

"I need you Frankie, I haven't had sex in so long."

"Me either," Frankie kissed up her neck, grabbing a condom, pulling down his boxers and putting it on.

"Mm, I like what I see," Michelle squirmed out of panties, and she straddled his naked waist, they were both completely naked as Michelle placed herself on top of him, moaning slightly.

"Fuck you're so tight," Frankie groaned as he was inside her.

"Thank you," Michelle winked, grinding into him, pulling in and out.

"Oh God, that feels so good," Frankie closed his eyes, and her lips kissed up his body, sucking and biting at his neck. She started to pace faster, both panting hard.

After a couple more heated moments, there was a knock heard on his front door.

"What the hell?" Frankie moaned. "Babe, I have to get that."

"Please make it quick," she let him pull out of her, and she kissed him softly. "I want to continue fucking you so damn hard."

"Oh God," Frankie moaned, kissing her once more, quickly wrapping one of his blankets around him. "This body is for your sight only," he winked and went to go answer the door.

"Jane!" Frankie looked at his sister shocked.

"Having sex with that poor girl already," Jane shook her head. "Maybe I shouldn't have came here."

"What did you want Janie?"

"I need a place to stay, me and Maura had a fight now we are taking a break from each other, and I can not be in my apartment without her."

"Um... I don't know Janie, I was going to let her stay the night," he rubbed the back of his neck. "But... you are my sister, so I guess you can stay. But shouldn't you have a night bag?"

"It's in my car, I was going to ask before I just intruded on you like this."

"Michelle will just have to understand, um... make yourself at home and I'll be out in a minute," Frankie walked into his bedroom, closing the door. "Michelle, my sister is here and needs a place to stay. We have to continue this another night."

"Alright, I understand, but one day we have to not let our relatives get in the way of our alone time."

"Agreed," Frankie smiled, as he watched his girlfriend put on her clothes, and he did the same, glad his erection finally calmed down.

They walked out of the bedroom and Michelle smiled.

"I got to admit, your sister is hot," she grinned, and Frankie shook his head.

"Jane this is Michelle, and Michelle this is my sister Jane."

"Nice meeting you, and hope you two have a good night," Michelle smiled and Frankie walked her over to the door, kissing her softly. "I'll miss you sweetie."

"I'll miss you more babe," Frankie kissed her softly once more, and Michelle smiled before leaving his place. Frankie ran a hand through his hair, and sat down next to Jane, patting her thigh. "Do you want to talk about you and Maura?"

Jane shook her head, "No, I can't, I never thought I'd be this upset," Jane felt her eyes water, and Frankie pulled his sister into a hug.

"Everything will be okay Janie, you two are perfect for each other," he kissed the top of her head. "I love you Janie."

"I love you too Frankie," Jane snuggled closer, glad that her brother was there for her. She never thought that taking a break from Maura would be as hard as it was right now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading and dont you worry good times are coming for RIZZLES soon i cant let them be apart forever, ... hope you don't get too mad at me... lolz especially since I should have another chapter up by tonight :D<em>**


	28. Chapter 28: Gonna Get You Back

_told you don't worry happy times for Rizzles will come soon :) read this chapter and enjoy :D oh and btw thanks for the reviews and a shame i couldnt update this chapter yesterday i got busy_

_**Chapter 28: Gonna Get You Back**_

For the next whole week Jane stayed at Frankie's place, she took a week off of work, and stayed in her pajamas everyday. Frankie kept on updating Maura and as more days went by the more upset Maura had become.

"Frankie, this week has been hell, I haven't seen my Janie, and it's been making me so damn depressed, I don't like feeling this way. Should I drop by your place and make up with Jane," Maura asked, she hasn't been so confused and devastated in her whole life.

"Um... I don't know about that Maura, I want you guys making up, but I don't know if it should be at my place, I really don't want you guys having make up sex in my apartment."

"I don't want to have sex I just want to prove to Jane that I never want to leave her ever again."

Frankie nodded, and patted Maura's hand, "Go get your woman, you both deserve to be happy, all this sadness is getting me pretty upset too."

"Things should be good in no time, Frankie," Maura kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse. "Thanks for being with Jane through this hard time."

"It's no big deal, I want my two favorite females being happy."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I have a small idea," Frankie winked.

Maura smiled and walked out of her office, and got in her car and drove to Frankie's apartment building.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at Frankie's Jane was tossing and turning on the couch, trying to take a short nap, she hasn't slept in a couple of days, and she was getting kind pissed that Frankie kept on trying to make her feel better.

"I'm not going to go down to work to talk to Maura, if she wants to talk to me that bad, she'll come here and talk to me," Jane told Frankie that a couple of days ago.

And now here Jane was, getting upset and worried that Maura may not ever come around to see her. Jane knew they both needed time away but the more time they spent away from each other the harder it got.

Jane got up from the couch and went into Frankie's spare bedroom and went to go put on some clothes, before she was completely dressed there was a knock on the door, Jane quickly went to throw on a shirt because she wasn't answering the door in her bra and pants.

She took a deep breath hoping that her mother wasn't here to bother her. Jane opened the door, and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Maura," Jane gently whispers, and she collapses in Maura's arms. "Let's not ever take a break from each other ever again," she cried softly, and Maura felt her eyes get watery as she rubbed Jane's back.

"Never again Janie," Maura kissed the top of Jane's head. Maura pulled back slightly and Jane looked up at Maura, she saw her hazel eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Maura," Jane dug her face into Maura's neck.

"I'm sorry too Jane," Maura rubbed her back. "Do you want to go sit on the couch, it's more comfortable than standing up in this position."

Jane smiled slightly, and grabbed Maura's hand closing the door. Sitting down on the couch, Jane took Maura on her lap, kissing right below her ear.

"I love you Maur," Jane wiped her wet cheeks, kissing Maura's wet cheek.

"I love you too Janie," Maura brushed her lips against Jane's and then pulled her close. "I'm never letting you go ever again."

"Me either babe, it's going to me and you forever."

They sat in each other's arms crying softly for a little while. Jane finally had no more tears to shed, she pushed a strand of hair behind Maura's ear.

"Are we um... going to be okay now?" Jane asked, still a little unsure.

"Yes Jane, I think so. I've been completely miserable."

"Me too, I'm glad that your back," Jane kissed Maura softly. Maura's hands wrapped around Jane's waist moaning softly as Jane's tongue ran over Maura's bottom lip.

Jane lowered Maura down onto the couch, straddling her girlfriend's waist, her hand roaming underneath Maura's dress. Jane kissed down Maura's neck. Maura felt so much better as she felt Jane stroking her softly, nipping at her neck. She almost forgot where they were, once she stopped moaning Jane pulled away.

"Hey babe, what is it?" Jane asked.

"I want you inside me Jane, but I don't think we should jump into sex right away. I want to have a real relationship with you, you understand what I'm trying to say?" Maura asked softly, her thumb running against Jane's lower abs.

"Yeah, I understand we did just get back together, and just because we made up doesn't mean we have to involve the sex. But let me tell you, not having sex with you is one of the hardest things to deal with. Especially since we were apart for a whole week. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

"And we don't have to be... Jane, do you want to move in with me?" Maura asked.

Jane looked at her in shock and total surprise, "Maura, are you serious about this? That's a big commitment."

"Not as big as a marriage proposal."

"Damn, doing that now makes me feel like a bigger idiot, never let me go to Korsak for advice."

"That was Korsak's idea," Maura smirked. "I knew you weren't ready."

"Oh trust me Maura, I'm not going to be ready in the longest time, but moving in together is a step in the right direction."

"So are you saying what I think you're saying?" a big smile lit Maura's face.

"Maura Isles, let's move in together."

"Jane!" Maura immediately wrapped her arms around Jane's waist kissing her with great force. "Do you even know how happy I am to hear you say yes?"

"From that kiss, apparently very happy."

"I love you Jane Rizzoli," Maura brought her lips back to Jane's hungrily devouring them before Jane could even say she loves Maura too.

Things were back to normal and things could only go up from there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOORAY! lol hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and you understand why it'll be a short amount of time before they are back at the hot steamy sex lolz... if you want more... you know what to do ;)<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29: Feels Right

_sorry for the delay but enjoy this chapter... becuz i enjoyed writing it... also keep the reviews coming i highly appreciate also give me suggestions of what you want to happen when they move into together_

_**Chapter 29: Feels Right**_

After heading back to Jane's apartment, Jane allowed Maura to shower, while she cooked up something to eat.

"Hey Janie," Maura came up from behind wrapping her arms around Jane's waist, kissing the back of her neck.

Jane turned around in Maura's arms.

"So what exactly is for dinner?"

"I'm tempted to say you. You smell fucking incredible babe."

"Hmm, do I taste incredible?" Maura asked with a big smile.

"Maura not having sex with you for a while is going to be hard," Jane smiled, and she leaned in and softly kissed Maura's lips. Maura's hands slid down Jane's back to the hem of her shirt and slid underneath the shirt.

"Damn Maura why are you hands so damn cold?"

Maura shrugged, "What are you going to warm them up for me?"

"Probably not in the way you are thinking about," Jane smirked.

"Really Jane?" Maura shook her head with a smile. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Wow, yeah because that's where my mind is," Jane playfully rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Rizzoli?" Maura pouted and crossed her arms.

"What if I did? What ever could you do about it?"

"I can think of a few things."

"For example?"

"I could place you on top of the counter, and stick my tongue and fingers so far in you that you'd come in only a few seconds. Fuck you so hard you don't know what hit you."

"You know Maur, that's a very good way to just turn me on," Jane licked her lips and kissed down Maura's neck, nipping at her collarbone. "You have a very dirty vocabulary as of late, I might have to punish you for it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Maura smirked and sucked Jane's bottom lip gently into her mouth. If Jane could she would have melted in Maura's arms, the power this woman had over the tough Jane Rizzoli.

Before it could get any further the timer dinged for the food to be done, Jane opens up the oven and pulls out the food item with the oven mitts.

"Jane, did you really just make frozen pizza?"

"Technically I heated up the pizza, I thought a woman of your intelligence would know something simple like that," Jane whispered, sucking on Maura's ear.

"Jane, I think your pants are vibrating," Maura frowns, pulling back.

"I knew I should have shut my phone off," Jane took her cell out of her pocket. "Ma," she grunted and sighed.

"I'll take the call, you finish preparing our delicious dinner," Maura took the phone out of Jane's hand and answered. "Hi Angela. No Jane's fine, she's making dinner. No well technically she heated up the pizza. Yes, that's what I said."

Jane frowned and pulled the phone away from Maura, "Ma, yeah hey, can't you bother Frankie about his girlfriend or something. Me and Maura are quite busy... Okay, okay I got ya Ma, see you on Sunday, yeah love you too," Jane sighed and then hung up the phone.

"Well that was rude," Maura smirked while crossing her arms.

"You're the one who told my own Ma, that I don't really cook you food."

"You know I can't lie Jane, especially to your mother. So what exactly is happening on Sunday?"

"Oh nothing, just that my other brother Tommy is coming."

"Oh, so that means I can play chess with him again?" Maura smiled. "Playing chess with you... no offense... is not a challenge at all."

"Hey, I'm a good as Chess player, and if I distinctly remember you liked our new game, strip Chess," Jane smiled. "Especially when you kept on knocking out my players, you loved seeing me in nothing except my bra."

"And I remember you were quite tasty as well."

"Maura, we fucked on top of the board."

"Good thing the pieces weren't on it," Maura smiled. "We should play strip Chess again, maybe it can be our usual Friday night game."

"Maur, please don't let anyone find out that we even play that game... you even say it and you surely know that Tommy would wanna jump on that."

"I sense that you own me," Maura stated with a bright grin.

"Oh I think that hickey on your breast says that I own you," Jane smiled, licking her lips. "Anyways, let's just eat dinner before we end up having sex even though it's not very wise, and too soon since us apologizing to each other."

"Jane Rizzoli, I love you."

"I love you too Doctor Isles," Jane winks, licking and kissing up Maura's neck. "I think this is going to be hard," Jane ran a hand through her hair, as Maura's foot ran up and down Jane's leg.

"Your legs are soft Jane Rizzoli," Maura smiled.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Jane smiled, and Maura sighed.

"You're right Jane, not having sex with you is going to be hard."

"See, and I wonder why people don't listen to me," Jane teased.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY how'd you like it things between our girls are normal again, well cept for the sex... remember review ;)<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30: Starting The Move

_HOORAY I made it up to chapter 30 and here i thought i wasnt going to make it that far... this will be my longest running Rizzoli and Isles story... so high five for that anyways... enjoy this chapter as well :) _

_**Chapter 30: Starting The Move**_

The next day came faster than either Jane and Maura had planned, especially since they didn't have sex last night, but they were pretty damn close.

"I guess I have to thank Ma and Frankie for pitching in to bring in and assemble boxes, even though it'll just be easier to drive my stuff over to your house gradually, not like I have a lot of stuff anyways," Jane stated as she was relaxing on the couch.

Maura looked at her girlfriend, smiling with her arms crossed.

"Good to know."

"Are you getting smart with me Miss Isles?"

"Oh Jane, you know that we both like when you call me Doctor Isles," Maura brushed her lips against Jane's. "Anyways don't you want to decide what clothes you want to keep, and throw away. One of the first priorities is to take you shopping and get new clothes."

"Aw come on Maura, that's what my Ma is for."

"And what exactly am I for?"

"Making me happy, and pleasing me in many ways, especially physical," Jane winked, and licked her lips.

"Jane, is that all you think about our physical relationship?"

"Not at all babe," Jane quickly stood up, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. "I have a lot on my mind," Jane kissed her cheek. "Okay, trust me I am most definately not going out with you for just sex, our relationship means a shitload more to me than our activites in bed or whatever location we are in."

"Good, you can say that every once in a while."

"I love you so much Maur, and my life would be absolute hell without you, where else am I supposed to get away from my Ma at?"

"I'm glad I'm in your life too," Maura's thumb ran across Jane's bottom lip. "I don't even know how I lived before meeting you."

"Maur, that is one of the sweetest things I heard from anybody," Jane tucked her head into Maura's neck, breathing in her scent. "And you my dear are the sweetest smelling person I've ever met," kissing her neck softly. "And tasting," Jane sucked softly.

"Jane," Maura moaned, tilting her head to the side giving Jane more access.

Jane's hands ran up Maura's sides while her lips were still connected to her girlfriend's neck, nibbling at Maura's collarbone.

"Jane... I think packing has to wait."

Jane pulls back, "Why?"

"I need you," Maura bit her bottom lip. "I need sex with you... now!" Maura demanded, grabbing her hand and pulling Jane into the bedroom. Kissing Jane with great force, Maura began taking off each piece of clothing off her love's body, not even the slightest bit worried about taking her time.

"You are a little over dressed Maur," Jane smirked, removing Maura's clothes, taking her time, practically having Maura squirm.

"Really Jane?" Maura grunted, quickly removing her underwear and pushing Jane onto the bed, straddling her.

"Damn, you're practically dripping wet," Jane moaned.

"So are you," Maura smirked as she ran her finger over the wet area, applying slight pressure.

"God Maura," Jane tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it," Maura kissed down Jane's chest, kissing and sucking her thighs, licking her way up to Jane's wet area. Running her tongue at the surface Jane growled, spreading her legs open. Maura's tongue slowly entered Jane, burying as deep as it could inside.

Jane started panting and shaking, Maura had her hands holding Jane's legs so they wouldn't move. Jane gritted her teeth as Maura moved in and out in a swift movement.

Maura pulled out minutes later and looked up at a sweating, smiling Jane.

"Fuck Maura, you're fuckin' amazing."

"I enjoy pleasing you Jane," Maura kissed up her lover's body, stopping at a breast where her tongue lightly glided over the nipple, covering it with her mouth and sucking hard. Then moving to the other breast.

This went on until Jane rolled over, pinning her girlfriend's arms above her head, biting and sucking at her neck. One of Jane's knees putting pressure down on Maura, grinding her knee into Maura.

"Feels good don't it?" Jane asked, before Jane could taste Maura's wetness, Jo Friday came running into the room. "Damn it. Knew we should have closed the door," Jane sighed, kissing Maura softly.

"It's alright, we do need a little break," Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane pulled her close, rubbing her naked side. "I love you Jane."

"I love you too babe," Jane kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to have sex with you, right now, but we haven't done it in a while."

Maura nodded, "Think we are rushing things, with us... you know?"

"You know Maura, I actually don't think we are. We have amazing sex and I don't think me and you are going to stop pleasing each other anytime soon. We are in it for the long run, and I couldn't be happier. Does that sound good?" Jane kissed Maura's shoulder.

"That sounds perfect Jane," Maura kissed her girlfriend softly, running her hand through Jane's hair. "Couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. We are belong together, and I plan to show you that every day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I had to give you some good loving between our favorite female duo... anyways i really have no idea how long this story is going to be but glad you guys read it with every chapter I post... it really means the world to me... so keep up the good work :)<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31: Maura's Birthday Part 1

_sorry for the delay but here is more RIZZLES yay also its going to be Maura's birthday and I'm making her 35... so enjoy_

_**Chapter 31: Maura's Birthday Part 1**_

It has been two months since Maura and Jane moved in together. They enjoyed waking up together in bed every morning. And then have their usual morning sex routine, take a shower together and then head to work.

But today they had off, because it was Maura's birthday. Jane woke up next to her girlfriend, smiling, last night they had sex multiple times that they passed out.

Jane kissed Maura's naked shoulder, as Maura opened her eyes.

"Morning Jane," Maura kissed her softly.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Jane smiled, kissing down Maura's neck, stroking one of Maura's breasts. Jane straddled Maura's waist, pinning her girlfriend's arms over her head. "Want to have a continuation from last night?"

"Actually Jane, I was hoping that we could talk."

Jane frowned and looked into her girlfriend's eyes, "Okay," she rolled off sitting next to her. "What's up?"

"You know how last night before we had the sex we were talking about our future together?"

"Of course, what about it?"

"I think we should take the next step, because I firmly believe that we are ready, and I know we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. So I was kinda hoping that for my birthday, we could be engaged to each other."

"You really want to marry me?" Jane asked, her eyes getting wet.

"I want you to be my wife, forever. I love you Jane, and I don't want anyone else ever again, I wanna be yours."

"I want to be your wife too," Jane kissed Maura softly.

"I think we should celebrate," Maura kissed Jane's ear, she straddled Jane, caressing her side. Before Maura lowered her mouth onto Jane's neck, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh, people want to start your birthday this damn early," Jane frowned. "I told them to come in the afternoon."

"Jane, it is the afternoon," Maura smirked at her now fiance.

"Oh damn, well maybe we should get dressed," Jane pushed herself out of the bed, and pulling and outfit from the closet.

"Jane, you don't have to wear a dress."

"Don't worry I want to, plus it's easier to take off later," Jane winks and Maura licked her lips.

"I love watching you walk around naked."

"Does it turn you on?" Jane smirked, pulling her Maura out of the bed.

"Very much so," Maura moaned softly, and Jane kissed each of her breasts.

"You get dressed and I'll open the door."

"Okay, and Jane?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"Love you too Maur," Jane leaned in kissing her fiance quickly before she left to go greet the guests.

Maura smiled, putting on her outfit, sitting on the bed as she dug through the bedside drawer pulling out the engagement ring, Jane bought months ago. She slid it on her finger and smiled.

Jane entered the bedroom again in a couple of minutes, "Maura, what are you still doing up here?"

Maura looked up with wet eyes, "It fits."

Jane smiled, sitting down next to her, rubbing her back, "And now it's yours."

"It really is beautiful."

"Just like you," Jane whispered kissing the side of her fiance's hand.

"Can I keep it on?" Maura asked, and Jane nodded.

"Of course," Jane kissed her softly. "So why don't we head into the kitchen, my Ma and Frankie brought over a chocolate cake they made. It probably tastes pretty delicious."

"Not as delicious as you," Maura winked, squeezing Jane's thigh.

"Keep this up and we won't make it to the kitchen," Jane smirks as she takes Maura's hand and pulls her out the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey look who finally decided to come," Angela smiled, hugging Maura.

"Thanks for coming."

"There's no other day where you turn 35."

"Alright, can we try out our cake now?" Frankie asked.

"My son is so impacient," Angela smiled. "Plus not everyone is here yet, still missing Korsak, and Frost, they had some files to take care of first."

"Well they really need to hurry up."

"Stop worrying about the damn cake Frankie, it probably tastes like shit anyways," Jane grinned, earning a slap in the arm by Maura. "What was that for Maur?"

"Be nice to your brother Jane."

"Only because you are my girlfriend," Jane kissed Maura's cheek.

"I don't want to see that," Frankie frowned.

"Why are you so pissed off today?"

"Well let's see my girlfriend last night tells me that she's pregnant with a guy she slept with for almost a whole month."

"Damn Frankie, I'm sorry," Jane frowned. "You'll be okay your a Rizzoli."

"I just wish I had better luck with females."

"I never really liked that girl anyways," Angela stepped into the conversation, then the door was being knocked on. "I'll go get it," she smiled.

"What's wrong with Ma? She's a little bit too happy," Jane frowns.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Frankie smiled. "So since when have you two gotten engaged?" he asked, looking at Maura's hand.

"Wow, I'm surprised you caught it faster than Ma. And we made a decision together when we woke up, that we don't want to be with any one else."

"Well, it's about time, and I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you Frankie," Maura smiled, hugging her future brother in law.

"I was always wanting to have another sister, one who doesn't act like a brother."

Jane crossed her arms, glaring at her brother, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Frankie was saved as Frost walked up to them.

"Their greeting was taking too long," Frost shook his head. "Happy birthday Maura," he kissed her cheek.

"Why thank you Barry," she smiled. Frost eyes brightened as he noticed the ring on Maura's finger.

"You guys are finally engaged, I was wondering when you guys were going to make that step official."

"Thanks Frost, it means a lot to both of us," Jane smiled.

"Alright it's cake time," Angela announces as her and Korsak walk into living room.

"About time," Frankie grins, walking with his mother into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Dr. Isles," Korsak hugged Maura. "And congrats on the engagement," Korsak smiled, nodding towards the ring. "Jane you got yourself a keeper," he patted his ex partners back as he headed into the kitchen.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand, "Thanks for being in my life Maur, I love you."

"I love you too Jane," Maura squeezed her hand, kissing her softly before they entered the kitchen getting started on eating the cake.

Maura's birthday was already turning out to be a good day, and both her and Jane couldn't wait until they were alone later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yup so that was part one of Maura's birthday... get ready for part two which ends in some pretty hot sex ;) until next time... Keep them reviews up<strong>_


End file.
